Scream
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: Scream-esque Glee. Rachel, Puck, and the rest of New Directions are shook to the core after the murder of a classmate. But the killer isn't willing to stop. Not until they all get there revenge. 1 OC. Rated M for Violence, mentions of sex, and language
1. Bye Bye Quinnie

A/N Hi guys. I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter but I wanted to write something new and exciting. I have been reading Cry Little Sister by GleekXInfinity (check it out) and it got me thinking. So I have wrote a Scream esque Glee fanfic. There is 1 OC sorry but I really had a good story line for her so yeah. Hope you guys enjoy. Love you Bye!

Warnings: Graphic Violence, Horror movie Spoilers

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray's life was changed forever on November 12th. She had been home alone, spending her time selecting a song for glee club and playing Angry Birds, when the phine burst into hysterics. She set her iPod dowwn and grabbed the reciever, pressing the talk button.<p>

"Hello," she said.

"Hello Quinn," a ghoustly voice anwsered. Quinn jumped back from the phone a little bit, but returned to it just as fast.

"Who is this?," Quinn asked.

"You don't need to know," the voice hissed, "there are more important things for you to know. You know a boy named Finn Hudson?"

"Yes, why?," she replied. Whatever this person had to do with her boyfriend, she needed to know why.

"Because unless you do whatever I say, I am going to kill him," the voice anwsered. The phone neraly fell out of Quinn's hand. _This couldn't be happening, _she thought.

"What!," she screamed.

"I have him tied up outside, and don't even think about coming outside to help him," the voice hissed, "all you have to do is anwser a few questions, and he's home free." Tears filled Quinn's eyes, but she still agreed to it.

"Good, it would be a shame to kill such handsome young man," growled the voice, adding to Quinn's fear. "First question, what did Micheal Myers kill his sister Judith with in the movie Halloween?"

This was one of the easiest questions Quinn had to anwser. She was a major horror movie buff and even though she hadn't seen the Halloween movies in a while, the memories came back now that her boyfriend's life was on the line.

"W-with s-s-scissors," she stuttered.

"You are correct," sneered the voice. Relief filled Quinn, knowing that she was closer to letting Finn live. "Number 2, in who is the main villian in the Hellraiser movies?"

"Are you kidding m

e?," Quinn snarled, "it's Pinhead, duh."

"You are a smart cookie," the voice bubbled, giving Quinn a bit of pride. "Final question, in Scream, how does Casey Becker die?"

Quinn froze. Even the biggest movie buff hasn't seen EVERY movie. And it wasn't her fault she wasn't allowed to watch Scream. Apparently it was to gory for her. If her parents had known she was anwsering Scream questions for her boyfriends life, maybe they woulf have let her.

"Umm," she muttered.

"10 seconds Miss Fabray," the voice hissed, "you better hurry up. Don't want to see your boyfriend stabbed to death would you?"

"No," Quinn snarled, when the anwser came to her, "and my anwser is she was stabbed, gutted, and hanged outside." She would have to thank Santana for talking about Scream last week.

"Good girl, Quinnie," the voice chimed, "Finn's free to go." Quinn couldn't help but jump for joy, knowing Finn was safe. "But there is a catch." Quinn froxe again.

"You have to die in his place."

Suddenly, a black cloaked figure wearing a Ghostface mask crashed through the plate glass door, butcher knife in hand. Quinn screamed her head off and ran across the living room and up the stairs. She got in her room and slammed and locked the door. She leaned against it, breathing calmly now.

She went into shock when the butcher knife went through her skull, instantly killing her.

* * *

><p>Russel and Judy Fabray came home to a smashed patio door, a blood covered knife in the kitchen, and their equally blood covered daughter in her room. A stab mark went straight through her head, bits of brain coming out of her skull.<p>

Judy fainted at the sight of her daughter and after helping his wife off the floor, Russel called the police. He never stopped looking at his daughter, the one he had abandoned when she was pregnant and he had to reestablish his relationship with during the aftermath. He had just gotten to connect with her and now she was dead.

The couple held Quinn's limp hands as the police arrived. News teams across Lima, teachers and students from McKinley, and F.B.I agents arrived at the house, along with Deputy Schuester and his team. Thay investigated everything, form Quinn's body to the window.

No killer was found, but a note was left for one Rachel Berry, written in blood, reading:

_Hello Rachel,_

_I know what you must be thinking: how could I kill sweet, innocent Quinn Fabray? Well lket me tell you why._

_We all deserve to die. And what will happen to you and your friends explains why everyone deseves to die young._

_It doesn't matter if you or any of your friends become survivors. What does it matter to be a survivor when everyone around you is DEAD._

_I will be watching you Rachel. I hope you take this little murder to heart._

_Becaise you and your friends are next._

_Sweet dreams cupcake. You'll need it._

_Love, Ghostface._

* * *

><p>AN So that's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. next chapter will be up soon. Alert, favorite, and review. Read my othe fanfics. Also Im now beta-ing so if you want me to be your beta, im open for buisness. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. The Possible Victims

A/N Hi guys. Isn't it awesome that there is 2 cha[ters in 2 days. Great huh? So I should metion that MAJOR character death will happen. Although that was pretty obvious in chapter 1 right? And also to leeleelayla5, no your not wrong for wanting that. So in this chapter you will meet the potetial victims of Ghostface, along wiht my OC Courtney. Hope you guys like it. Love you Bye!

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at her usual lunch table, trying to fight back tears. Last night had been on of the worst nights of her life. Quinn, one of her best friends, was dead. And even worse, the killer was headed towards her group of friends.<p>

The note was clearly not just a threat. It was basically a death sentence to her and Puck and everyone else. Rachel had shown Deputy Schuester the note and even though he promised to find the killer, she still wasn't convinced.

To Rachel, it was like the Scream movies. A phone call from an anonymous caller had been detected. It had been recorded, somehow, and it was revealed the voice had threatened to kill Finn. When Finn was interviewed, however, he said that he was at Puck's that entire night. Nothing added up.

"Hey babe," Puck greeted as he sat down next to Rachel, "you still upset?" Rachel gave him a death glare. _Of course I'm still upset,_ she thought, _my best friend was just KILLED._

"Of course not," Puck added, "how stupid of me to think that you would be ok."

"Shut up," Rachel said. She gave Puck a peck on the lips.

"Hey lovebirds, partys over," Santana snarled as she and Brittany sat down next to them.

"Says who?," Rachel hissed.

"Says me and unless you stop making out, I will ends you," Santana growled, slamming her lunch tray onto the table.

"Wow, someone's bitchier than usual," Puck growled back.

"She's just upset that our third musketeer is dead," Brittany whimpered.

"I know, it's horrible," Rachel comforted, "we are all going to miss her."

"I'm not," snarled a familar voice. Rachel turned around to see none other than Courtney, Santana and Brittany's friend and Rory's girlfriend. She grabbed a seat next to Brittany, glaring at Rachel.

"Shut up Court," Santana sneered, "just because Quinn wasn't very nice to you doesn't mean you can be a bitch."

"Wasn't very nice?," Courtney hissed, "she was a fucking bitch to me. I don't blame her though. I am prettier than her AND I have a way hotter boyfriend."

"What does Rory see in you?," Puck stage whispered. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I ask myself that question all the time," she replied, "except it's what YOU see in Rachel." Puck nearly slapped her, if it wasn't for Rory arriving. Puck was right. What did he see in her? She was a total bitch. But then again, so was Quinn and Santana so she wasn't that bad.

Soon Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Artie, Sam, Finn and Sugar arrived, and the group chatted animatedly about everything but the killer. Finn looked extremely depressed, nearly as depressed as Rachel, which made the topic of Quinn or the killer not come up once. Until Kurt finally addressed the topic.

"Can I please address the giant elephant in the room," Kurt said.

"Santana's sexuality?," Puck blurted, earning death glares from the three cheerios at the table.

"No, I mean the killer," Kurt said, "apparently he's coming after us." The group stared at him.

"Sweetheart, how do you know this?," Blaine asked.

"Apparently he gave Rach a note threatening to kill all of us," Kurt replied. The group gasped.

"We can't die!," Mercedes screeched.

"Yeah, I'm way too hot to die," Santana added.

"Why didn't you tell us Rachel?," Tina asked. The group turned towards the diva.

"I didn't want to worry you guys," Rachel responded, "besides, it isn't like the killer's going to follow through with it."

"How do you know!," Sam shouted.

"Yeah, the killer could be waiting to kill us right now!," Rory added.

"Do you still have the note?," Artie asked. Rachel nodded and pulled the note out of her bag. She flattened onto the table and the group crowded around it. Soon half of them were nearly abnout to throw up and the other half were to scared to move.

"It's written in BLOOD!," Brittany screamed.

"What if it's Quinn's!," Sugar gasped.

"I'm going to be sick," Courtney added.

"This can't be happening," Mike said. Fear filled her collleagues eyes. Rachel grabbed the note and stuck it into her bag.

"Who's going to die next?," Finn said.

"10 bucks it's Rachel," Mercedes said, placing a 10 dollar bill into the center of the table.

"Why me!," Rachel screeched.

"You had the note," Finn replied.

"Yeah, unless you are saved for last," Santana added, "I bet it's either Kurt or Blaine. The gay couple is always killed off first." Soon betting began for who dies next, with Rachel's name coming up more than Santana's or Courtney's, even though the cheerleaders were killed off first. Rachel had seen enough horror movie's to know this.

Rachel had had enough after Sugar betted 50 bucks she would be skinned after she was killed. She got up from her seat and left the table.

"Where are you going?," Puck asked.

"Somewhere where the killer talks at a minimum," Rachel replied as she headed out of the courtyard.

* * *

><p>AN That's chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Did you like Courtney? Are you mad that she is with Rory? I know I am ;) Who do you think dies next? Alert, favorite, and review. Read my other stories and if you need a beta, I'm open. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. Let's Show Jesse Who's Boss

A/N Another chapter. Yay! This is very gory and bloody so WARNING: Blood, gore, and character death. I hope you guys like it. Love you Bye!

* * *

><p>Rachel stormed out of the school and down the street. How dare they act like getting murdered was a game. It sure as hell wasn't. If one of her friends died, it would ruin her. Even if they had betted she would die next. She had already lost Quinn. She didn't want to lose anyone else.<p>

Rachel had about half an hour before first bell, so she had all that time to clear her head. She came down Acorn Street, where Quinn had lived, and her heart turned to stone. She missed her so much. Yes, at the start Quinn was a bit of a bitch. But some how it kind of worked out and they were besties. But now she was gone.

Well whoever killed her was going to pay.

A black SUV rolled up beside her and parked at the curb. The driver came out of the car and was revealed to be Jesse.

"Need someone to walk with you?," he asked.

"Ok," Rachel muttered as she waited for Jesse to catch up. They continued walking in silence, the only things exchanged were sideways glances and nervous smiles. They hadn't spoken since Nationals and Rachel had not wanted to talk to him for the rest of her life. But she had to someday. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Jesse cut her off.

"Rachel, I want to get back together," Jesse blurted out. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. _He wants to WHAT? _she thought.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but I don't think that's going to happen," she replied.

"I know I made some bad choices," Jesse continued, "but you are one of the best things that's happened to me, and I don't want to lose you again." He grabbed Rachel arm and swung her around, so that she was facing him.

"Please Rachel just give me one more chance." Rachel shook her arm lose.

"That's very sweet of you but I'm already with someone," replied Rachel. Jesse looked the way Finn did when Rachel admitted to kissing Puck. Shocked and furious. Without warning he had her up against a tree, grabbing her wrists as tight as he could. Rachel let out a disheveled whimper.

"Finn is not good for you," Jesse snarled, "I am a way better man for you than he is, and you know it. Give me one reason why I shouldn't fight for you." Rachel let out a cry as Jesse tightened his grip on her and leaned in. She could feel his breath against her lips.

Slowly, he closed the gap between them and harshly kissed Rachel. She squirmed under him, but he kept his hold. Jesse slid his tongue into Rachel's mouth, causing her to moan ever so slightly. He dug his teeth into her bottom lip, making Rachel slide down the tree.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!," a voice yelled. Jesse released Rcahel, and she turned to see puck storming towards the two. Before Puck could get to him, Jesse ran towards his SUV, got in, and drove off. Puck wrapped a sobbing Rachel in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you I did nothing," Rcahel sobbed, "I never cheated on you."

"Shh shh, I know," Puck whispered, "let's get back to school ok." Rachel nodded and with Rachel still in Puck's arms they walked back to McKinley.

* * *

><p>That night Rachel texted Kurt and Mercedes about the incident with Jesse. They were very sympathtic, especially Kurt who had his first kiss taken away from him last year, and cheered her up. They told her that after she left everyone got their money back and stopped betting. It was sweet to know her friends weren't such assholes after all.<p>

The phone went beserk, scaring Rachel to death._ What if it's the killer?,_ she thought as she grabbed the phone and checked caller ID. _Thank god,_ she thought. It was just Tina. She pressed the talk button happily.

"Hey Tina," Rachel greeted, "what's up?"

"Rach you need to get to Atkins Avenue right now," Tina screeched.

"Why?," Rachel asked.

"Because there has been another murder," Tina replied. Rachel froze. There couldn't be. There just couldn't. So many of her friends lived on or near that street. Sam, Mike, Britt. Anyone could be dead.

"I''m on my way," Rachel said before hanging up. In a flash she grabbed her cellphone and car keys and headed out the door. To the place where one of her friends was dead.

* * *

><p>When she arrived, Rachel noticed the news team was already there. A doe-eyed ginger, who Rachel recognized as Emma Pillsbury, spoke into the camera about a young man being murdered by the McKinley High Killer. That narrowed it down to Sam or Mike. <em>Oh dear god, <em>she thought as she headed towards Tina.

"Tina!," she yelled, "where is everyone?" Tina pointed to the group consisting of Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Rory, Courtney, Santana, and Puck. Rachel ran towards them, fear in her eyes.

"Who is it?," she asked, "who's gone?"

"That St. James kid," Puck replied.

"What? How?," Rachel asked. The grouped shrugged and cleared the way for the gurnie. Jesse's still body went past them, a blank stare in his eyes. Rachel almost burst into tears, if it wasn't for the camera crews everywhere.

Whatever happened to him must have been horrible

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Earlier<strong>

Jesse sat on his couch, weeping into his hands. He had totally blown it with Rachel, and now it was over between them. For good.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring. He grabbed ht phone and anwsered it.

"Hello," he said, holding back sobs.

"Hello Mr. St James," a ghoustly voice anwsered, "I hear you have been a busy boy."

"What do you mean, and who is this?," Jesse said.

"Apparently you have been getting some ass," the voice continued, "from some underage females."

"Like who?," Jesse asked, his nerves getting the best of him.

"Well, I know you have slept with Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce," the voice hissed, "and that earlier you gave Rachel Berry some tongue. Am I right?"

"They wanted it," Jesse yelled, "and Rachel needed to know who's boss."

"Is that so," the voice continued, "well let me show you who's boss." Out of nowhere, a butcher's knife came hurtling through the window and into Jesse's chest. A scream of pain escaped him. A Ghostfaced masked person walked through the broken window and towards Jesse.

The person swiped a stream of blood off Jesse's shirt and smeared it all over his face. Jesse whimpered at the contact. The figure pulled a knife out and strated stabbing Jesse in the stomach.

Blood squirted out of his abdomen and filled Jesse's mouth. Soon the figure stabbed him in the arms, sending a scream of pain out of Jesse. With one last stab, this time to the heart, Jesse died a painful death.

* * *

><p>"It's alright honey," Kurt comforted, who had apparently noticed the near tears, "after what he did to you, he deserves it."<p>

"What did he do?," Santana asked. Kurt and Mercedes filled the others in on the incident as Rachel walked over to Jesse's body. His skin was pale as ashes, blood coated parts of his face. Rachel leaned down and kissed the cheek not covered in blood. That's when she noticed the note.

It was under his limp arm, her name smeared onto it in blood. Rachel slid it out and opened it, reading the blood writing.

_Hello again Rachel,_

_It seems like another one bites the dust, hm? Well it's not over yet._

_I still have a list of 15 people to kill and next will shock you to the core._

_Jesse deserves everything he asked for. I have been watching you Rachel, and I saw you making out with him. Was it just me, or did I see some tongue?_

_Be prepared for another death. And let me warn you:_

_Boys really shouldn't kiss boys._

_Toodles. _

_Ghostface._

* * *

><p>AN Dun dun! That's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. 15 people are left on the chopping block and form the note, it seems Klaine is getting broke up. Uh oh. I hope you liked it. Alert, favorite, and review. Read my other stories and if you need a beta I'm open. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	4. Slaptastic

A/N Hey! How's everyone? Another chapter woohoo! So I have read all the reviews and I've noticed 3 things: 1. you guys almost always say Update Soon. 2. Most of you hate Courtney and 3. You want Kurt to die. Seriously? Kurt is freaking awesome! And this chapter will make you absoultly HATE Courtney. Hope you guys like it. Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>"Does this mean one of our dolphins is next?," Brittany asked hopelessly. Rachel nodded, earning gasps from the group. After Jesse's murder, she had called a meeting to decide what to do. Sadly, her friends were as hopeless as she was.<p>

From the note that she got, Blaine or Kurt was next. Apparently Santana was right. But who would want to kiss them? They were pretty much the nicest people in the group and breaaking them up was pretty much a one way ticket to hell. Who had that black of a soul?

"Berry, you can't be serious," Santana hissed, "who would have it in for them?"

"Uh, every homphobe in Ohio," Kurt anwsered. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, either if it's not half of Ohio, it's someone," Tina added.

"But why would they kill you? Or any of us?," Artie asked.

"Because Ohio is full of serial killers and nutjobs," Courtney said, "seriously guys. Ohio is, like, in the top 20 for most murders in the U.S. Don't act so surprised that were getting killed. Besides, the killer probably is some pedo who rapes his victims before killing them." She looked at Kurt and Blaine, who were wrapped nervously in each other's arms.

"You two are virgins, right?"

"Could you please stop being, oh I don't know. A bitch," Puck growled.

"What, I should act like it's ok that 2 people have been killed?," Courtney growled back, "wow, you are stupider than i thought." Puck charged over to her, coming eye to eye with the brunette.

"I really hope you get killed next," he snarled.

"Do I give a crap, Fuck-erman," she snarled back, "at least I'm not a dumb-ass jock that's cheated on his girlfriend, what 9 times?" The fury in Puck's eyes grew brighter and brighter.

"Go to hell," he growled.

"Gladly, I'll make sure to say hi to your meth-head dad for you," Courtney replied snarkly, "unless he's to fucked-up to remember you."

That was it for Puck.

With a strong hand, Puck slapped Courtney across the face, causing the cheerio to fall onto the hardwood. Gasps left the girls of the group. Santana and Brittany ran towards their weeping friend, cradling her and checking the bright red mark on her cheek. Sam and Finn held down Rory so he wouldn't rip Puck's head off.

"Enough!," Rachel screamed, grabbing the attention of her friends. "I have had it with the fighting and the bickering!"

"It's not my fault Courtney's a fucking bitch!," Puck yelled, pointing towards the sobbing girl in Santana's arms.

"Don't you dare call her that!," yelled Rory.

"Dude, you have to admit she deserved it," Sam argued.

"I don't care!," shrieked Rachel, "all I care about is the fact that a MURDERER is after us and we're to busy fighting." The group fell quiet, the room in an erky silence except for the slight crying from Courtney.

"You understand that we to stick together and help everyone, not making snide comments and slapping each other senseless," she continued.

"We know," the group said in unison.

"I'm sorry Rach," Puck said, "and I'm sorry Courtney. That yuor a fucking bitch."

"PUCK!," the group screamed.

"Ok, get a sense of humor," Puck responded, "I'm sorry for slapping you Courtney."

"It's ok," Courtney gasped between sobs, "and I'm sorry too. To evryone I hurt. I promise I'll try to be a better person."

"Like that's going to happen," whispered Kurt. The group gave him death glares.

"Thank you Puck, thank you Courtney," Rcahel said, "now we need a plan to keep the murderer out."

"I have one," Puck said, walking up to the front of the room. "I say that from this point on we are not taking anymore chances. From this day on, until the murderer is caught, we have to lock all our doors and windows, especially when we are alone. Noone besides this group and your parents are allowed into or out of your house. I will supply cameras to put at every point of your house."

"And by that you mean your jacking every Best Buy in town," Santana deadpanned.

"Exactly," Puck argreed, "if you are threatened in the notes, then you must have someone with you at all times. So when your parents are gone, make sure someone is with you. Finally, make sure to check caller ID. If it is anonymous, don't anwser it. Understand?"

The group nodded. Puck smiled and went back to his seat.

"Ok," Rachel said, "meeting is adjurned. You can alll go home now."

* * *

><p>AN And that's Chapter 4! Did you like it? This chapters dedicated to leeleelayla5, who suggested for Courtney to either A) die next or B)have the crap slapped out of her. Your Welcome. I have 3 questions:

1. Who do you want to die next: Kurt or Blaine?

2. After Kurt or Blaine, who do want out of the picture?

3. Who do you think is the killer?

Hope you guys liked it. Alert, faovrite, review, beta, and read. Love you guys Bye!\

UndercoverGleek ;)


	5. Dial E for Evidence

A/N Hey guys. Sorry there was no chapter yesterday. I dont watch Glee till 9:00 so there was no time to write. Before I begin, quick shout out to my friend Joanne (who does her own utube videos) and who has read this story. And another story that could get me banned. Yay. ;) So I hope you guys like it. Love you Bye!

* * *

><p>Rachel carefully stepped into Lima Police Department. With the threat of Kurt or Blaine's death looming over head, she needed to take matters into her own hands. That meant getting full on into the investigation.<p>

Luckily, Deputy Schuester had allowed her to come it at anytime. Something about discussing possible suspects or something like that. It was good, since Rachel needed some inside info on the case. And possibly some camera's so Puck didn't get arrested.

She walked throught the lobby, ignoring the perky secretary, and went over to Deputy Schuester's office. The door was open, but before she walked in, Rachel noticed that Deputy Schuester had a guest. That red headed reporter from last night. Emma Pillsbury.

"But Will, you don't understand," she begged, "if I don't have a story by tomorrow, I'm fired."

"You know my rules Emma," Deputy Schuester said, "unless I have given you or your team premission into the crime scenes or the evidence room, there is no way you can get info on the crime."

"But Will," Emma cried, "do you want an employed girlfriend or a not?" _Since when do they date?, _Rachel thought.

"How about this, you can interview the victims family's," Will suggested, "hear their side of the story."

"Alright," she mumbled, "bye Will." She got up, and after giving Deputy Schuester a peck on the cheek, she left the office, not even noticing Rachel. Rachel lightly knocked on the door, getting Deputy Schuester's attention.

"Oh, hello Rachel," he welcomed, "come on in." Rachel strolled into the office, eyes on the floor.

"Hi, um, I needed to discuss something with you," she said. He looked into eyes, paying full attention to her. "I was wondering if, maybe, I could help out wwith the investigation." Deputy Schuester gave her a confused look.

"It's just, my friends are in danger and the faster you guys find the killer the better. And I know so much about Quinn and Jesse and everyone else. Can you just give me a chance?"

"Well, I haven't done this before," Deputy Schuester said, "but I'll allow it." Rachel jumped for joy. "Follow me Rachel." Deputy Schuester got out of his desk and went out the door, Rachel following at his heels. They went down the hallway to a steel door. He pulled out a set of keys and pushed a odd shaped one into the lock. The door automatically opened and Deputy Schuester and Rachel stepped in.

Inside what seemed to be a tiny room, it was actually huge. Tables filled with evidence, from weapons to notes to, well, pretty much anything, were strung across the room. File cabinets and chairs filled the majority of the room. Deputy Schuester lead her to a table with only a couple knifes, broken glass, and two telephones laid.

"Listen to this," Deputy Schuester said, giving Rachel the reciever. He pressed the number 2 button and after a few rings a conversation played out. The one between Ghostface and Jesse. Talks of Jesse sleeping with Quinn and Britt, along with him kissing her, were exchanged, and before the line went dead, a scream was obviously present.

"Whoa," Rachel gasped before setting the phone down.

"You have any ideas on capturing him?," Deputy Schuester asked.

"If you have any security cameras, me and my friends could line our houses with them," Rachel suggested.

"Great, I'll go grab you some," Deputy Schuester said, "stay here." He left the room, leaving Rachel with the little amount of evidence. She picked up the reciever again and pressed 1. She replayed Quinn's final conversation over and over again. How sweet and scared she sounded. And how deathly the voice of ghostface sounded.

This creature, this horrific thing, had killed her best friend. The things it slurred about having Finn "captured," it sickened her. Quinn must have really cared for him, even though he had been the most wishy-washy person in Ohio. If that was her, Rcahel would have just let him die. But then again, he was sweet, and had been her first love. But it didn't matter now.

2 were gone forever, all because of this...thing. Whoever (or whatever) it was, Rachel wanted it gone forever. Before anyone else had to pay the price.

* * *

><p>AN That's chapter 5. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it's short but I had not much to work with. Next chapter's going to be set a week from this chapter's events and I promise there will be MURDER :) (Dont you just love how I give a smiley face to murder) So here is 3 questions:

1. Who should die next, Kurt or Blaine?

2. After the Klaine death, who should be next? (or attacked your choice.)

3. Who do you think is the killer?

Alert, favorite, review, beta, and read. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	6. Happiness Isn't Permanent

A/N Hey hey hey! How are you guys? Here's chapter 6! Hope you guys enjoy. Love you Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later <strong>

One week. One week without anyone dying or any attack. Something Rachel thought wouldn't happen until everyone was dead. It was a bit of a relief actually. Ghostface had, somehow, disappeared, for the time being, and the happy energy had come back.

Now, all the bull that happened since Quinn's death was gone and the others had gotten along. For one thing, Courtney had somehow stopped being a bitch, liked she promised. Puck's attitude towards... well everyone had lowered, although he had gotten into a few fights with Finn, Sam, and Rory. And the most surprising one of all, Sugar and Artie had started dating, which to Rachel was kind of sweet and kind of creepy.

The friends were sitting around their usual table, the positivity nearly to unbearable for Rachel. Seriously, how could they be happy when Ghostface was still out there? It wasn't like they had forgotten all about a knife-wielding monster after them.

Rachel tapped Santana's shoulder, seeing as how she was as annoyed as she was. Santana turned around, giving her the sink eye.

"What do you want Berry?," Santana snarled.

"I don't know where Puck is. Do you want to go help me find him?," she asked. Santana turned towards Brittany, but noticed she was to busy asking Kurt why his teeth disapeared everytime he sang.

"Fine, let's go," Santana said, easing out of her chair and leaving the group, Rachel following behind. They went back into the school and searched the hallways, locker rooms, and classrooms.

Finally, they came across Puck and Rory yelling at each other near the choir room. The girls hid behind a wall as the two fought. They peaked around the corner to watch as Rory came towards Puck.

"Puck, I've had enough of this," Rory yelled, "you know your going to get caught eventually."

"Do you think I care about getting caught?," Puck yelled back, "all I care about is making sure everyone stays in line. Including you. So don't you dare try to turn back now."

"What if I do? I've done nothing but cover up everything you've done. I can get out of this without any damage at all," Rory anwsered, fury in his eyes.

"I can make sure that if you leave now, you will regret it," Puck growled.

"And if I do?," Rory hissed.

"Well, I'll make sure that your little girlfriend is gone," Puck threatened. Rory's eyes widened.

"You promised she would be spared," Rory snarled.

"Well change of plans," Puck smirlked, "so either stick to the plan or Courtney's next." Rory gave Puck one more pitiful look before stalking away, tears in his eyes. He passed Rachel and Santana as though they weren't even there. The girls had two silent oh's on their faces, shocked at what had just happened.

Before Puck even bothered to continue down the hall, the girls dashed silently down the hallway, nothing but scared glances exchanged.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

The phone rang like it was having a spaz attack. Rachel quickly grabbed it and checked caller I.D. **Courtney Winters,** it read. _How the hell does she have my number?,_ Rachel thought as she pressed talk.

"Hi Courtney," Rachel bubbled.

"Rachel where the fuck are you?," Courtney hissed.

"First off, language. Second, I'm at home why?," Rachel questioned

"There has been another attack. Me and Puck and everyone else is at the hospital," she anwsered.

"Who was it?," Rachel asked.

"Rach," Courtney slightly sobbed, "Kurt's dead." Rachel dropped the phone, making it break across the hardwood. The line went dead, but Rachel didn't care. _He can't be, _Rachel thought, _she's probably just lying. _But she knew Courtney wasn't. Noone would lie about that.

Rachel burst into tears, dropping to her knees near the remains of her phone. _He's gone, _she thought, _he really is gone. _She cried for what felt like hours, but it was only 10 minutes. Then she remembered someone more in pain then her.

Blaine.

_Oh how could I be so stupid, _he thought. Blaine was Kurt's freaking BOYFRIEND. He was pretty much Kurt's soulmate and vice versa. How could she be crying when Blaine was probably dying inside.

With no time to spare, Rachel grabbed her purse and keys and rang out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?," Rachel yelled at the group that showed up. The group, consisting of Puck, Courtney, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Sam, and Sugar stared at her, eyes wide.<p>

"Who?," Puck asked.

"Blaine, I need to make sure he's ok," Rachel said. Puck turned toward courtney.

"You didn't tell her," Puck shouted.

"I was about to but she hung up on me," Courtney shouted back.

"Guys!," Rachel exclaimed, "where's Blaine?" The group looked at her sympathtically.

"Rachel, Kurt wasn't the only one that got attacked," Tina said.

"Blaine got off pretty well compared to Kurt, but he's in critcal condition," Artie added.

"Can he talk?," Rachel asked.

"Honey, he's in a coma," Mercedes said, "of course he can't talk." It was right then and there that Rachel fainted, the blood from her brain disappearing. All because not only had she lost one friend, but she was on the verge of losing another.

* * *

><p>AN OS that's chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Thxs to all you guys who submitted who you want to die and to Joanne for giving me the coma!Blaine thing. Thxs guys! I have 1 question:

1. Who should be next?

You decide. Next chapter will include the Kliane death scene, told from Blaine's POV. See you guys tomorrow. Love you Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	7. What Went Down, Beside You?

A/N Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. Hope you missed me. Jk I dont care if you missed me or not. Heres chapter 7. Enjoy Love you guys Bye!

WARNINGS: MAJOR character death, ultra-violence

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up in a hospital bed, bandages around her forehead and Puck by her side. The florescent lights shined a little to brightly, the room quiet except for the beeping of the monitors and the sounds of their breathing. Rachel looked into Puck's worried eyes.<p>

"What happened?," she asked.

"You fainted after 'Cedes told you Blaine's knocking on death's door," he giggled, earing him a bitch-glare from Rachel.

"It's not funny," she snarled, "would it be funny if YOU were in a coma, hm?"

"No I guess not," Puck replied, "it's not a laughing matter. Espically since you got a concussion from it." Rachel grabbed her bandaged head. _No wonder I'm in this bed, _she thought.

"Where's everyone else?," she asked.

"I told them to go home," Puck anwsered, "they've had enough stress tonight." Rachel nodded in agreement. Everyone had enough death and injury for the rest of their life's.

"But wait, is everyone alone?," Rachel demanded, "Ghostface can strike at anytime."

"Don't worry babe," Puck said, "Their having a little slumber party at Britt's. Just get some sleep, ok." Rachel was about to lie down, when she remembered why she had came here in the first place.

"I want to see Blaine," Rachel demanded.

"Babe I don't think that's a good idea," Puck prtested.

"I want to see him Puck," Rachel growled. Puck nodded and helped her out of bed. Rachel's head still ached and she was dizzier than after her first party, but she was ok to walk. Puck took her hand and lead her down the halls, up the elvator, and through a couple units until they reached the unit for critical condtioned patients.

Puck gently squeezed her hand and gave her a quick kiss as they reached Blaine's door. He gently opened it and let Rachel go in, seeming as he wasn't intending on coming in with her. Rachel didn't mind. She wanted some alone time with Blaine, to remincise about their time together.

In the bed, lied a figure Rachel could hardly recognize as Blaine. His face was covered in nasty burns and cuts, his lips singed to the flesh. The rest of his body, all that was peeking out, were still pussing and bleeding, the cuts creating zig-zags.

rachel tip-toed towards him, tears in her eyes. When she reached him, she got down on her knees and squeezed his hand. Tears streamed down her face, adding to the composure of near-death to the room. She looked into the pale and burned face of her fellow glee clubber, her former crush, and most importantly, her dead best friends boyfriend.

Ghostface had to be cruel if he killed the most sensible couple in McKinley.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Hours Ago<strong>

Kurt and Blaine sat in Blaine's bed, Blaine's head on the older boys shoulder as they watched "When Harry Met Sally." Their eyes weren't on the screen though. Their eyes were on each other. Well, Blaine's defentily were.

Suddenly, Blaine's cell burst into hysterics. Blaine took his gaze off his boyfriend and grabbed the phone. Forgetting about the "check caller I.D" rule Puck gave them, blaine anwsered the phone.

"Hello," Blaine asked cheerifly.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson," the caller replied, "great know you don't follow the rules."

"I'm sorry what?," baline asked.

"Oh, you know, not picking up anonoymous calls," the voice anwsered, "not giving in to temptation. Oh, I know about you and Sebastian."

"Blaine who is it?," Kurt asked. Blaine gave him the quiet sign before continuing the conversation.

"What do you know about us?," Blaine demanded.

"I know that you REALLY need to stop drinking," the voice continued, "cause kissing and sleeping with other guys WHILE your boyfriends at a friends house really is a sin. Well, in my eyes."

"Nothing went down between us," Blaine snarled.

"Besides you?," the voice said cheerfully. Blaine nearly dropped the phone when he heard Kurt gasp. He looked at his near-to-tears boyfriend.

"So the rumors ARE true!," Kurt gasped.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that," the voice giggled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!," Blaine screamed.

"Simply, you and your little lover's head." At that moment, a knife ran into the door. Kurt and Blaine screamed and jumped off the bed, dashing into Blaine's closet and hiding inside. Blaine started to go into panic, his heart racing and his breath heavy. Kurt grabbed his shoulders, turning him towards so they were face to face.

"If we weren't about to die, I would so slap you," Kurt whispereed harshly, "how could you!,"

"Kurt, you don't understand. Sebastian got me drunk...," he began to say, but Kurt wasn't having it.

"I don't care Blaine," Kurt snarled quietly, "if I make it out here alive, I'm done with you." Blaine nearly cried, if it wasn't for the closet door opening, rvealing Ghostface. The boys screamed, trying to get to their feet. However, Ghostface grabbed Kurt by the throat and pulled him out.

"NO!," Blaine screamed as the door closed, Ghostface using the secret lock to lock Blaine out. Through the crack in the door, Blaine watched Kurt getting slaughtered. Ghostface pinned a screaming Kurt to the wall and began stabbing his body. Blood covered the floor, while Kurt's airy screams filled the room.

From the angle Blaine was at, he could see some of the chest stabs. Along with Ghostface stabbing throughKurt's left cheek, reveling his teeth. Soon the torture was over, as Blaine watched Ghostface stab right through Kurt's head and kill him. Silent screams came out of Blaine as Kurt's limp body was dropped. But the torture wasn't over just yet.

Dropping the knife, Ghostface pulled out of his cloak a box of matches. He struck one and dropped it to the floor, setting the room on fire. He left in a flash, leaving Kurt's body and Blaine trapped in the closet.

Blaine tried his best to get out, kicking the door to try to open the lock. It had worked a couple times when Bliane's brother Andrew had locked him inside after he came out. After a couple kicks, Blaine was free. He looked around the room. Most of the room was on fire, but Kurt's body was close to disintergration.

Blaine dashed through his room, burning his legs as he passed a group of flames, and scopped up Kurt's body. He dashed through the growing flames to his window. By now, the fire had spread through the entire house, killing his parents, Andrew, and possibly his little sister Claire. With a hasty shove, Blaine broke open the window and chucked Kurt's body out of it. Thank god he lived in a bungaglo.

He slowly got out of his room, landing near Kurt's body, when the house collasped. A couple burning beams landed on him, causing him to fall to the ground. One landed onto Blaine's stomach, right near his lungs, and with one shaky breath, Bliane could feel his ribs break.

Flames singed his face and body. His life was slowly coming out of him. Blaine went into blackness right as the ambulance alarm filled the street.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours before Rachel stopped crying. Blaine's bed sheets were covered in tear stains, but Rachel didn't care. Underneath Blaine's hand, Rachel noticed a note. She pulled it out of it and opened it, reaidng the blood-like cursive:<p>

_Oh Rachel,_

_See what happens when boys want to kiss other boys? Its to bad I didnt kill both._

_Although, I can always come back and finish the job right?_

_I leave you with one final thought: I am TROUBLE and I hope you have perfect TONE. Cause not even your voice can save yourself now._

_Ghostface ;)_

* * *

><p>AN Dun Dun. Wait, Ghostafce now ends with;). Maybe I"M the killer. Jk I love Klaine to much. So I hope your not TO disturbed. Next up is a ex-Trouble Tone members possible death/attack. 2 questions:

1. Who out of the Trouble Tones should die or get attacked?

2. Who should be next?

I know same freaking questions every time. You dont have to anwser them you know. ALert, faovrite, beta, read, and review. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	8. What A Bloody Good Sleepover

A/N Hi guys. Heymiss glee girl hey! Hey Tess-The-Mess hey! Hey Angry Klainer Hey! We are on the same page :) Here's chapter 8. Hope you like it Love you Bye!

* * *

><p>The next day, the girls of the group gathered at Rachel's for an emergancy meeting. The boys didn't need to to be part of it, since the TroubleTones were an all-girl group. All of the remaining girls, except for Rachel, had sometime deflected to the dark side, so anyone could be on the chopping block.<p>

"Ladies," Rachel siad, banging the gavel against her desk, "we need to discuss what we need to do."

"Simple, get a panic room and hide until the killer gets caught," Santana suggested.

"So, we have to stay in there till 2015," Courtney said. Santana leaned over and punched her in the arm, causing a whimper from the cheerio.

"Not a chance Santana," Rachel said, "anybody else."

"How about we call the killer and tell him to leave us alone," Brittany giggled. The girls stared at the blonde in horror.

"And how are we going to do that. We don't know their number!,"Sugar exclaimed.

"Sorry Britt, but no," Rachel said.

"Well how are we going to catch a killer who disappears in a flash?," Tina asked, "it's not like any of us has an idea who it is." Santana and Rache; gave each other worried looks. Sadly, the other girls noticed the exchange.

"What was that?," Sugar asked.

"Do you two know who it is?," Mercedes whispered.

"Who is it?," Tina requested.

"Are they in the school?," asked Sugar.

"Screw thta, are they in this room?," COurtney demanded.

"Rach, Sanny, who is it?," Brittany begged. Santana gave Rachel a slight nod, to indicate that she could tell them. Rachel took a shaky breath and looked at her best girlfriends.

"Yesterday, me and Santana went looking for Puck, and when we found him, he and Rory were talking about...," Rachel started, not having the heart to say that Puck threatened to get rid of Courtney.

"But what we think is that they are the killers," Rachel continued. The girls gasped.

"No frickin' way," Sugar gasped.

"Please tell me your joking," Mercedes demanded.

"Not my little leprechaun!," Brittany cried, "or my mohawked musketeer." The girl's gave her a confused look before turning to Courtney, who was near-to-tears.

"Your lying," she said, "Rory would NEVER kill anyone. You two are wrong."

"No we're not," Rachel argued, "besides, he wants out. He just...can't get out."

"WHY!," Courtney shouted, "WHY CAN'T HE!"

"Because if he does, Puck's going to kill you!," Santana shouted. The room became silent, until weeping broke the silence. Streams of tears burst out of both Courtney and Brittany at the words.

"Do you know defentily if they are?," Tina asked.

"No, but it's a possibilty," Santana replied.

"But until we defentily know, we're just going to have to wait till Deputy Schuester finds out," Rachel added.

"Wait, your turning them in?," Brittany gasped. Rachel nodded, followed by a gasp from Santana and a couple of choked gasps from Courtney.

"No," she whispered, "you can't turn Rory in. I can prove he's innocent."

"I'm sorry Court, but it's for the best," Rachel replied, "besides, what if he's guilty? I could be saving lives by locking him and Puck up."

"Puck's your goddamn boyfriend and your going to hand him into the police!," Mercedes yelled.

"Isn't there anyway to prove your wrong?," Tina said.

"I know," Sugar replied, "everyone needs to stay at my house tonight and we will lure the killer in. We'll capture him and if it isn't Puck or Rory then your wrong. If it is..." She stopped there, since Courtney's sobs became louder at the thought.

"Fine," Rachel siad, "everyone, meet at Sugar's tonight at 6. It's time to catch a killer."

* * *

><p><strong>5 Hours Later<strong>

__Rachel arrived at Sugar's at the stroke of 6, dressed in her baby pink polka dotted pj's. She rang the doorbell and waited a couple seconds before Sugar anwsered, wearing a pastel orange tank-top and neon orange pajama pants.

"Took you long enough," Sugar greated gruffily, "we've been waiting, like, an hour." Rachel gave her a confused look, but followed her towards Sugar's room, where all the girl's, minus Tina, were.

"Tina's not going to be here," Sugar callrified, "date with Mike." Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Your finally here," said Mercedes, who was wearing cherry red pj's with the letters _M.J _monogrammed into them.

"We've been waiting for Rory or Puck to call," giggled Brittany, who was wearing pink plaid flannel short shorts and a frilly hot pink tank-top. She earned a glare from Courtney, who was wearing barely there baby blue short shorts and an nealry lingerie-like matching tank-top.

"Yeah Berry where have you been?," snarled Santana, who was wearing a baggy t-shirt that read **McKinley High Athletics **and purple pj pants.

"I thought this starts at 6!," Rachel demanded.

"Did you say 6?," Santana replied, 'I thought you said 5." Rachel rolled her eyes at the latina and went ot sit next to Mercedes and Brittany.

"So, what do guys want to do while we wait?," Sugar asked.

"How about we play spin the bottle?," Brittany suggested. Most of the girls gave her a horryfied look.

"How about, no," Courtney barked, "besides, half of us haven't even gone that far and some of us want to stay faithful."

"Have you gone that far?," Sugar asked Courtney, who was anwsered by a slipper in the face.

"I have a better idea," Santana said, getting up and popping a cd into the stereo, "let's forget about Ghousty for one night and gets our party on." She hit play and cranked up the volume, **Sexy And I Know It ** blasting from the speakers.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>

After an hour of partying, along with a couple bottles of beer and a slight game of Spin The Bottle, which ended when Santana videotaped Courtney kissing Britt, the girls were worn out. They had danced their asses off and had laughed their heads off during Spin The Bottle (especially when Santana was forced to kiss Rachel,) that they were to tired to remember about Ghostface.

After a couple minutes of silence, the phone rang. Rachel got up, grabbed the reciever, and pressed talk.

"Hello," she said, clicking the small phone button to let the others listen.

"Well, well, well," the voice replied, "looks like we finally have a conversation Ms. Berry." Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Ghostface," she hissed.

"Ah, you know who I am," Ghostface replied, "have you been getting my notes?"

"Yes I have," Rachel snarled, "You really need to stop using blood to write." She looked at the other girls, whoo seemed frightened to death.

"Well, it's the only way I could contact you," Ghostface said, "to bad I won't be making any more notes. Since your little parties over." Out of nowhere, a figure burst through the window. The girls screamed and ran out of the room, Sugar, Mercedes, and Brittany going in one direction, while Santana, Courtney, and rachel went in the other.

They dashed through the halls, blood coming out of Courtney's leg since a shard of glass was stuck in there. They reached Sugar's parents room and hid inside, locking the door behind them. The girls went into panic mode.

"What the hell are we going to do!," Courtney cried.

"Berry, DO SOMETHING!,' Santana screamed. She grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and shook her.

"I, I ,I dont't know," Rachel stammered.

"Wait, doesn't this room have a window that leads to the pool?," Santana asked. The girls nodded and were shocked as Santana went to the nearest window, opened it, and jumped out. Courtney and Rachel screamed, looking out to see if Santana died.

In fact, Santana didn't. She was floating in the pool, to be exact.

"JUMP!," she screamed. Courtney nodded and after getting past Rachel, she jumped out too. But instead of hitting the water, her leg hit the concrete, while the rest went in. A howl of pain escaped her.

"Rachel, jump!," Santana yelled as she cradled Courtney's possibly broken leg. With a bit of hesitence, Rachel jumped out as well, landing perfectly in the water. After catching her breath, she went towards Santana and Courtney. Courtney's leg was extremely bruised, and when she touched it a loud yelp escaped from her.

"It's defently broken," Rachel concluded, "we need to get her to the hospital."

"Rachel, Courtney, Santana!," a voice called form the building. They looked up to see Brittany and Suagr at the open window, beckoning them upstairs.

"Britt, call 9-1-1, we'll be up soon," Santana shouted. Britt nodded and ran from the window as Rachel and Santana helped Courtney up and laid her on the concrete.

"Wait, what if Ghostface finds her?," Rachel asked.

"Don't worry!," Sugar shouted from above, "we got him." Santana and Rachel let out sighs of relief. They were about to go in when Courtney grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Please tell me if Rory's up there," she whispered. Rachel nodded, and after shaking her loose, she followed Santana into the house. They went up the stairs and found Suagr in the spare room, Mercedes and Ghostface on the floor. Ghostface was tied up, struggling to get loose. But Mercedes was lifeless, and by the look of the bloody baseball bat in the corner and the stiches across her lips, they knew she was dead.

"Don't worry," Sugar muttered, "she's in a better place now." Rachel nearly cried, if it wasn't for the other girls heading towards Ghostface. She followed them towards him and knelt down. _Please don't let it be Rory, for Court's sake, _ she thought as she grabbed the mask and ripped it off. The girl's gasped at the sight of the killer.

"KAROFSKY!," they yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Hour Later<strong>

Police, reporters, medics, and the others arrived at Sugar's as Karofsky was dragged out of the house. Courtney was given a cast and joined the others at the edge of the tape. Rachel held on tightly to Puck, tears in her eyes while the medics pulled Mercedes body into the ambulance.

"It's ok love," Puck cooed, "it's over."

"I hope so," Rachel whispered to herself.

"Guys, where is Sugar?," Brittany asked, who was hugging Santana.

"I'll find her," Puck volunteered, leaving Raxhel and the others alone. Rachel kneeled down next to Courtney, who's head was on Rory's shoulder.

"I told you you were wrong," she whispered with a giggle. Rachel rolled her eyes as Deputy Schuester and Emma Pillsbury stood in front of a group of cameras.

"Ladies and gentleman tonight is a great night for Lima citizens," Emma cheered, "because tonight, the McKinley high killer has been found!" The crowd cheered.

"Deputy Schuester, how does it fell to know that now the students of McKinley are finally safe?"

"It's great Emma," he replied, :I couldn't ahve done it without my team and everyone who helped support the victims family's..."

"Oh my god, what the hell is that!," Courtney screamed. rachel and everyone else looked up to see something fall from the 4th story.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY," Deputy Schuester screamed. Everyone obliged, running away from the thing as it hit the Lima News truck. Blood splattered everywhere, hitting the group. Ignoring the police's orders, they ran to the truck and surrounded it, looking at the body.\

It was Sugar. Stab marks covered her, her pj's covered in blood, her eyes opened in shock. The group gasped, Artie nearly crying at the sight of his girlfriend. But Rachel was the only one that noticed something on her stomach. Words that read:

_**IT'S NOT OVER YET**_

* * *

><p>AN Dun, dun, DUN! So that's chapter 8. Hope you liked it. I will be taking a quick break. I just really need to catch up on some other fanfics. I'll post another chapter sometime next week, when my Doc Manager is empty. So 2 questions:

1. Who should be next?

2. Who should be the final five?

as in, who should the final 5 survivers be. Alert, favorite, review, beta, and read. Love you guys See you later Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	9. Sometimes, Quitting Can Kill Your Girl

****A/N I"M BAAACCKKKKK! Did you miss me? I missed you guys SO much. its hard going from having a TON of ideas for a story to having ot think of 14 ideas for 14 new stories/chapters. I'm in the mood for writing. Its 10:30, I went throught the Waka Waka Voldemort 10 minute challenge and I'm listening to Rihanna's new CD so somehow I'm ready. Hope you guys like it. Love you Bye!

WARNING: Character death, violence, slight language.

* * *

><p><strong><em>IT'S NOT OVER YET<em>**

Those words rang through Rachel's head as she stared at Sugar's lifeless body. She was right. Puck HAD to be the killer. He left momentarily before Sugar was found. Karofsky wasn't the killer. Well, of Sugar, Quinn, Jesse, and Kurt. But mainly, they were still in danger.

The killer was not found. Karofsky had been just a decoy. He only killed Mercedes to advance the plan. They were going to be dropping like flies soon, unless she did what she should have done that morning. Turn in Puck and Rory

While the paramedics hauled Sugar off of the van, Rachel stalked towards Deputy Schuester, who was searching the grounds for any evidence. Hot on her heels was Santana and a limping Courtney, yelling at her to stop.

"Rach you can't do this!," Santana yelled.

"You have no proof," added Courtney. Rachel turned around fiercly, tired of them trying to stop her.

"I have enough proof!," she screeched, "Puck was the only one not with us. He had to have killed her!"

"Yeah, he was gone. For 30 seconds!," Santana argued, "noone can get into Sugar's house that fast, kill her, and chuck her out the window."

"Except Michael Myers but he's just a creep," Courtney muttered.

"Whatever," Santana hissed, "my point is that Puck wasn't even close to Sugar at the time." Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Then why shouldn't I turn him in? He and Rory probably KILLED Quinn, Jesse, Kurt!," snarled Rachel.

"You told me yourself Rory wants out!," Courtney cried, tears filling her eyes, "plus Santana told me earlier that he said he could get out without harm. I'm guessing he did nothing and it's probably all Puck's fault!"

"Why should I listen to you! You have been nothing but a BITCH to everyone since we met!," Rachel growled, "maybe this is the best payback for you, hm?"

"Rach, enough!," Santana growled, "prove to us you are right. Give us proof and then you can turn them in."

"Fine, let me prove you wrong," Rachel barked. She headed back to the direction of the house, Santana and Courtney following behind. When Rachel reached the house, she waited for the others to catch up, since Courtney was to battered to get across the yard. After they got there, Rachel opened up the door and the girls creeped in.

They went all over the house until they came across the only hallway on the fourth floor. Blood streamed across the carpet, ending out on the window sill where Sugar was thrown out of.

"All this blood is going to make me sick," Santana hissed. The other girls nodded as they headed towards a blinking camera lying on a bookshelf. One of the ones Puck had jacked from Best Buy. They pulled it off of it's shelf and stopped it's recording.

"Watch and learn ladies," Rachel whispered as she went to the newest video and pressed play. On the minature screen, they watched Sugar's last moments.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Earlier<strong>

Sugar looked around the hallway, trying to find the final camera they had hidden. Since the killer was gone, now she could go back to her old life. Where she didn't have to worry about Ghostface or the cameras watching her every move. Especially the one in her bathroom. Eeh... that was disturbing to find.

A crunch of glass echoed across the room, and Sugar turned around to see a figure. But not just any figure.

Ghostface.

Sugar screamed, dropping the camera's in her arms, and ran down the hall, trying to find the room leading to her pool. It worked for Rachel, Santana, and Courtney (minus the whole breaking of the legs) so why couldn't it work for her?

She was just about near the room when a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her away. She screamed her head off, fighting to get free.

She stopped fighting when a gunshot was heard, a bullet going straight through her stomach. In her state of shock, Sugar didn't notice Ghostface shredding her body to bits, her flawless skin marked in red.

The fighting that went on inside her stopped as Ghostface pulled her into a room, leading to the news team outside. For a second, she saw a glimpse of the killer's hand as it threw her out of the window. **(QUICK A/N: Here is where the tape stops for R,S, and C) **

Air whooshed around her, making her feel like she was in heaven. Courtney and Deputy Schuester's voices were heard, causing the crowd to run away screaming. If someone had run out and catched her, maybe Sugar could have lived, but instead, she was crushed by the top of a news van.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Courtney mumbled as the video ended.<p>

"Whoa is right," Santana muttered, "did you prove us wrong Rach?"

"No," Rachel whispered, "not a chance." The girls backed away from the camera, Rachel dropping it so it broke. That was when a slice of paper on the side pf the camera was noticed.

Rachel went up to it, motioning for Courtney and Santana stayed back. She looked at it, seeing it was a post-it stuck to the camera's side. Rachel brought it up closer so she could examine it better. It was defentitly a note from Ghostface, written in either Mercedes's or Sugar's blood, reading:

_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,_

_Haven't you forgotten an important rule in horror films? NEVER BELIEVE THE KILLER IS CAPTURED AFTER 4 VICTIMS_

_So I'm still here. Thanks to you. You know, I thought the buddy system should have been used when Sugar went ot find those bloody cameras. Then 2 could have been off my list, correct?_

_Now, if you don't mind, I need to get ready for my next murder. The next ones going to be a doozy. I hope little miss perfect with the irish boyfriend is with you, and reading closely. _

_You know, quiting is a really bad thing to do. It can always end in MURDER._

_Pip pip, cherrio,_

_GHOSTFACE_

* * *

><p>AN That's chapter 9. Hope you liked it. If you are a Courtney hater, your welcome, she's next. I have a REALLY good way on how she dies so you will be happy. I won't but Im not telling why. So 2 questions:

1. Are you happy that Courtney's next? Why?

2. Are you close to figuring out the killer?

Sadly my clues have been to... well obvious. So I hope you enjoyed. Alert, favorite, beta, read more, and review. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	10. Guess What Sam and Court did: Each Other

A/N Hey! I'm BACK! So I have to explain some things:

1. The group are in their sophmore year (which is weird since apprently Rorys a sophmore right now but what the hell!)

2. I may have a sequel for this, but it depends on how the ending goes

3. I am starting voting for how the story should end, but I'll explain that in the ending A/N

Heres chapter 10. Enjoy! Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel strolled down the hall, still a little flustered from last night. <em>But it is going to be ok, right?<em> she thought, _maybe Ghostface was going to give up? _Although that was probably unlikley. Ghostface probably was just getting started and by the end of the month, they would all be dead.

First up on the chopping block, Courtney. If Rachel had heard this back when Quinn was killed, then she would have been glad she was next. But now that Courtney was getting a little bit nicer, they had somehow become friends. Even if she called her a jewnose and a hobbit. Plus, it would kill Rory, Santana, and Brittany if she died. It almost killed them when she told them.

Yes, she told them. She had to. Well, wouldn't have if she had known that they would react like that. If Rachel had known that there would be crying, yelling, physical violence (thanks to Courtney getting payback after Puck uttered that she deserved dying,) and fainting (thanks to Brittany.) From the looks of things, the group was falling apart at the seems in no time.

As she passed the girls washroom, a hand came out of the door and grabbed her arm. Rachel sqeuaked at the contact as she was pulled into the bathroom. After she gained her bearings, she looked around to see Santana squeezing the circulation out of her arm, Brittany leaning up against the wall looking more confused than usual, and Courtney sitting on the bathroom counter and looking at the floor. Santana glared at them both.

"Court, tell Rach what you told me," Santana snapped. Courtney looked Rachel in the eyes and Rachel found tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm a h-horrible person," she stuttered.

"We know that," Santana growled, "tell her why." Courtney shook her head no and Santana sneered at her.

"You have got to be kidding me," Santana snarled, "you can say that Quinn's a bitch and Puck is a dumb ass, but you can't tell Rach you slept with Sam?"

"WHAT!" Rachel yelled, shaking Santana loose, "you have got to be fucking joking!"

"She's not," Courtney muttered, "but I didn't mean to." Rachel gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?" Rachel snapped, "wait, just tell me what happened."

"Sam walked me home after we found the video," she explained, "and when I got home he offered to stay with me, since my parents are out of town. We had a couple wine coolers and one thing lead to another, and I woke up in nothing but my bra."

"Court, how could you!," Rachel screeched, "what happens when Rory finds out!"

"He won't," Santana snapped, "as long as we are the only one's that know."

"As long as YOU keep your mouth shut we're good," Courtney growled.

"Why me!," Rachel shouted.

"Because it's because of you Finn found out about Puck knocking up Quinn," Brittany explained. Rachel gave the girls a hurt look before nodding in defeat.

"Nothing leaves this room," Santana snarled, "you tell a soul and I will ends you."

"Oops," Brittany mumbled. The girls turned towards the blonde.

"Who did you tell?," Rachel asked.

"I told Tina and Mike, but they won't tell I promise!," Brittany explained.

"When did you tell them THIS!," Santana snapped.

"I've known since this morning," Brittany said, "Lord Tubbington had stopped smoking and I went to Court's to celebrate. I just assumed that since Sam anwsered the door that something went down. that's what I always think when I get drunk and find some footballer in the shower passed out."

"First off, ew. And second, as long as Dancing Queen and Almond Eyes keep their mouths shut about you and Lisa Rena, we're good," Santana muttered. Brittany's face broke into a grin, kowing she wasn't in trouble with Santana.

"Fine, everyone out!," Courtney demanded, "and Rach." Rachel turned towadrs the brunette.

"You tell anyone and I may just have to kill you myself."

* * *

><p>Before lunch had even started, the news had been spread around the entire school. Thanks to Brittany. She had told them she let it slip to Tina and Mike and she didn't know some obnoxious rugby player had heard. Well, thanks to her little slip-up, Courtney and Rory were pretty much over. If the silent treatment wasn't a sign.<p>

When Rachel had gotten to her groups usual table, she noticed that the group was divided. The boys, minus Sam, were across the courtyard, trying to calm down a hurt Rory. Sam was sitting with a group of jocks, laughing his head off and giving side glances to a group of cheerios. At her table, Tina, Brittany, and Santana comforting a weeping Courtney.

Rachel set her lunch tray down and went over to the girls. She tried to sit next to Courtney, but Santana was making inpossible by wrapping her in a comforting hug. Brittany was whispering comforting words into her ear, while Tina was dabbing the streams of tears from her blood-shot eyes.

"Court," Rachel murmered, "what happened?" Courtney looked up, rage in her bright red eyes.

"Oh nothing," she said sarcastically, "I'm just crying for no fucking reason!"

"You know what happened," Tina said, "she's just a little emotional."

"A little?," Santana sneered, unwrapping her arms from her fellow cheerio, "you totally went Black Swan on me before lunch."

"Do you guys know who told everyone?," Rachel asked, taking a seat next to Brittany.

"That asshole that tried to hit on me told the school," Santana replied, "but Sam was the one to tell Rory."

"Yeah, our little leprechaun gave him a black eye for that one," Brittany added. Rachel turned to see Sam's attention was on Courtney, his newly blackened eye on display.

"And now I have to change my Facebook status to single," Courtney wept, "I will never touch liqour again."

"Well, on the bright side," Santana said, "you won't have to drink liqour agian, since your next." Courtney hit the latina in the arm, hard enough that Santana actually whimpered at the contact.

"How about this," Rachel suggested, "you and Britt keep Courtney at your house tonight to keep her safe."

"Why not you?," Santana snarled.

"I have a date with Puck at Breadstixs," Rachel explained, "so, deal or no?"

"Fine," Santana hissed, "but if she's killed in her sleep it's your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>At Breadstixs<strong>

"Rachel, you know I love you right?," Puck asked. Rachel blushed at her boyfriend.

"Of course, why?," Rachel replied.

"It's just," Puck muttered, "you have been really distant this past week. I just don't get why." Rachel took in a shaky breath, trying to keep her eyes away from Puck. She knew that since she heard his conversation with Rory she had been less trusting and less interactive with him. It was no surprise he had noticed and wanted the truth.

"I don't to offended you Puck," Rachel said, "but 2 days ago, the day Kurt was killed, me and Santana heard something we weren't supposed to hear." Puck moved in closer.

"What babe?," he asked, "what did you hear?" Rachel shook her head.

"Nothing," she muttered, "just something about you cheating on me."

"Sweetie," Puck said, leaning across the table so they were face to face, "you know those are just rumours." He closed the gap between their lips, a smile on Rachel's lips as they kissed.

Rachel's phone started vibrating in her pocket, and she unlocked their lips with a sigh as she grabbed it and anwsered the luckily non-anonymous call.

"Het Britt-Britt," Rachel greated.

"Rachel!," Brittany screamed, "do you know what's going on?"

"No why?," Rachel said.

"Trouty Mouth's dead," Santana yelled from the background.

"Your kidding me!," Rachel shouted, freaking out Puck.

"Yeah, he was found down in a hole about a couple minutes ago," Brittany continued.

"Ok, we'll be down there in a second," Rachel said before hanging up. Puck gave her a confused look.

"What happened?," he asked.

"Sam's dead," Rachel said as she grabbed her coat, "we have to go NOW." Without even hestiating, Puck slipped on his coat and followed Rachel out of the resturant, not even bothering to pay the bill.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck arrived at Sam's house right as his body was dragged out of the ground. He had been shot in the head and a sliver of skin and hair was flapping off of his forehead. Dirt covered him, since he had apprently been in a hole for 2 hours.<p>

They went over to the group, which consisted of Courtney, Rory, Santana, Brittany, Artie,and Finn. Courtney looked shocked and scared, probably since she was supposed to be next, tears streaming down her face. Rachel wrapped her in an hug, cuddling her as the cheerio wept.

"It's ok," she mumbled into the weeping girl's ear.

"No it's not," Courtney sobbed, "I was supposed to be next. I was the one Ghostface was after. Ghostface almost killed me if it wasn't for Sam."

"No, Ghostface was probably trying to send a message, that's all," Rachel mumbled, trying to not believe her own words.

"What message?," Courtney wept, "that it's open season now?" _Open season? _Rachel thought. She noticed Rory and Puck leave the group, heading behind the house. She was to preoccupied to notice Courtney break the embrace and pass her a note.

"Read it," she muttered, "all your questions will be anwsered. It sure did anwser mine." With that, the bruntette left to go talk to Santana and Brittany.

Rachel gently opened the note, noticing the blood had stuck to the paper after Courtney had read it. It wasn't Ghostface's usual writing, the words more messy than usual, as though the writer was in a hurry to leave Sam's body.

The note read:

_Rachel,_

_You really need to work on your timing. I mean, that bitch deserved to die and yet you STILL have Satan and Twitney protect her? Pathetic._

_Well, maybe Sam deserved to die. Mayve I did mean to go to his house and kill him. Maybe now you'll just let everyone die in the order they should instead of trying to protect them._

_So now you know your preciuos boyfriend isn't part of it. He was with you all night so he is no longer under suspision. But it does mean he will be a victim soon._

_Tell that cheating bitch I'll be waiting. I can't wait to get my hands on her. Cause when I do, I really hope that she goes through hell._

_Well, before she gets there._

_Ghostface_

Rachel folded the letter back up and looked around for Deputy Schuester. She noticed him behind the house, talking to Emma. As she walked towards him, as she passed the shed, two familar voices came from inside

Rory and Puck's.

"Dude, I never thought you had it in you!," Puck whispered happily.

"Well, he deserves everything he got," Rory hissed.

"I thought you wanted out?," Puck asked.

"That all changed the minute I found out about them," replied Rory. The door creaked open and Rachel ducked into a bush. The two boys came out, joy in Puck's eyes while Rory's were filled with rage. Rory placed a hand on Puck's shoulder, stopping him from moving.

"And Puck," he whispered.

"Yeah?," Puck whispered.

"That bitch is next."

* * *

><p>AN :O :O :O Didnt expect that now did ya? So thats chapter 10. Hope you liked it. 2 questions:

1. Who should die after Courtney?

2. How should Scream end: Dream (it was all a crack induced dream JK), Reality (everyone is dead and the killer really is the killer), supernatural (like the victims become vampires or something), or prank (it was all to teach Rachel a lesson)

YOU DECIDE! Alert, favorite, beta, read more, and review. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up. Thxs for reading love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	11. Two Little Liars Hanging In A Tree

A/N Hey guys I'M BACK! You miss me? Yeah I thought so. Sorry for being M.I.A for so long, I had so much drama this past couple months. I know who is next and how its going to end and let me tell you it is completly cliche but it can lead to a sequel so YAY! this chpater (minus the Sam's death scene) is set 2 weeks later (which probably is how long I was M. I. A :D) Enjoy! Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Death<strong>

_Sam strolled towards his house, a gash across his face from earlier. He had tried to get Courtney to forgive him, but had ended up getting a beer bottle to the face. Between curses and deep breathes, Sam attempted to stop the blood from flowing down his face._

_As he neared his house, Sam noticed a figure standing in the shadows. He stopped in his midst, staring at the familiar shape of the figure._

"_Hey!" he yelled, "what are you doing!" The figure stayed still, his arms moving ever so slightly into what seemed to be a robe._

"_If you're going to just stand there and not answer me then you better leave!," Sam continued. The figure pulled his hand out of his cloak, and pointed an object at Sam._

_In the dark, Sam couldn't place what the figure was hiding. He noticed, however, a glint of light flash over it, revealing what looked like the barrel of a gun. Sam's eyes widened as a snap of the trigger broke the silence._

"_No!" Sam screamed as he tried to dodge the incoming bullet. The bullet grazed his forehead, a blade of skin ripped off of his head. He scrambled to get off of the lawn, but the figure had ran up and grabbed him by the foot._

_As Sam screamed, he saw that it was Ghostface dragging him towards what seemed to be a hole. Ghostface stopped pulling him when they neared the hole. It came up to Sam's quivering body, looking him right in the eye._

"_P-please," he stuttered. With one strong kick, Ghostface had pushed Sam into the hole. A crunching noise was heard when Sam hit the bottom of the hole. The last thing he saw was Ghostface at the entrance of the hole, gun in hand, as he shot a bullet through Sam's skull._

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

Just because two weeks had gone by without any murders did not mean that Rachel was still scared over Ghostface. Actually, the anticipation was killing her. Trying to protect her friends was a tougher job than anything she had ever been through.

The emotional baggage was getting to her, with the recurring dreams of seeing her friends, alive or dead, getting killed brutally by Ghostface. What was worse, she had gone to see Deputy Schuester to arrest Puck and Rory and he didn't even listen. He had said that they would look into it and the next day the news announced that they were dropping the case. It was torture.

Luckily she had gone to see the evidence and for the first time the bodies before they were sent to the funeral home and the evidence locker. Seeing Kurt, Mercedes, Sugar, and Quinn for the last time was bitter as it had been when it was announced they were dead. As for Jesse and Sam, it was bittersweet: in her mind they both deserved it.

As for Blaine, she had visited him multiple times. He was in as bad of a case as he had been when she had firs saw him there, burnt and bloody. The only difference was he was now covered in scars from the burns and stiches.

Now she sat at her usual table with Santana, Courtney, and Brittany. Tina and Artie would sit with them sometimes, but today they had went to the library with Mike to figure out something to do to catch Ghostface. Not that they needed to. Ghostface just happened to be sitting with Finn across the courtyard.

She was still reliable on her evidence against Puck and Rory. Rachel had heard with her own two ears that Courtney was next. Even though the police had dropped the case (or that she had told no one) she was still ready to get them busted.

Rachel tuned out of the conversation long enough to see Puck stroll over, a smirk on his face. He stopped near the girls, slamming his hands against the table to get the bickering cheerios attention.

"Sup ladies," he greeted.

"What do you want Puck?" Santana snarled.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to my party tonight."

"Is there gonna be liquor?" Santana asked. Puck nodded, much to the enjoyment of the cheerios.

"Well I'll be there," Courtney chirped.

"Me too," Brittany added.

"Same," Santana said. Puck turned towards Rachel, who was sitting nervously away from the others.

"What about you R?" Puck asked, "You in?"

"I," Rachel started, trying to say she was not coming. She stopped herself when she saw Rory turned towards them, a curious and vendetta in his eyes. Rachel's mind was made up, nodding her answer to the others.

"I'll be there," she answered. Puck smirked.

"See you guys at 8 then," Puck said before he went back to the other guys. The girls started chatting, while Rachel kept her attention on Rory, who was smirking at Courtney.

Whatever that little leprechaun bitch had planned for Courtney, there was no way Rachel was going to let it happen.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Party<strong>

Rachel arrived at Puck's around 8:30, a case of peach wine coolers in hand. She knew that Puck would have cases and bottles of beer already, but since she did not want to get overly drunk, she opted to bring her own stuff.

She ran the doorbell and was happily answered by Santana, who was carrying a red cup. She was smiling bigger than a kid who was just told they were going to Disneyland, alcohol floating from her breath. The Latina gave Rachel a hug, the cup tilting so that a bit of beer went down Rachel's shirt.

"Get here!" she said cheerily. Rachel reluctantly followed her in. The vibe of the party made Rachel nervous, with all the football players eyeing her as she went to the basement.

She was greeted by the entire glee club, some of completely wasted. Puck walked over and gave her a peck on the lips. Rachel nearly vomited as she tasted the oh-so familiar taste of vodka and beer on his lips.

"You finally made it babe," Puck greeted, "now the party can get started!" Some people whooped from the couches, and Rachel turned to see Brittany, Santana, and Courtney giggling as they drank from cups filled with alcohol. Puck looked down and saw the case of wine coolers, giving her a confused look.

"Babe, why the hell did you bring that?" he slurred, "You've been at my house more than enough times to know I have enough drinks."

"I just didn't want to get drunk tonight, that's all," Rachel explained. Puck smirked before grabbing a glass filled to the brim with what seemed to be whiskey and passed it to her.

"You know that's not gonna happen," Puck replied, raising his glass in the air, "cheers baby." Rachel looked nervously at her drink before tapping the cups together.

"Cheers," she said as they both chugged their drinks.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

The party was in full swing by then. Puck's house was now filled with hammered gleeks, cheerios, and football players, Rachel being one of them.

Somehow the alcohol had brought out the best and worst in everyone, from Santana nearly beating up a guy for apparently touching Brittany and Finn flirting with a girl who looked strangely like Becky. Even Courtney and Rory had forgotten about the previous night, with Rachel finding them making out on the couch.

As she sat on the couch, trying to comfort a weeping Santana, who had burst into tears when Finn had flirting with Brittany, Rachel noticed Puck leave the basement. She watched as he winked at Rory before climbing the stairs.

_Oh dear god, _Rachel thought as she saw Courtney walk over to her and Santana. The drunken cheerio giggled at the two as she fell lazily onto the couch.

"Hey guys!" she slurred cheerily, "you guys having fun?"

"Yeah, whatever, what do you want?" Santana snapped.

"Nothing, I'm just so fucking excited!" the brunette chirped, "me and Rory are back together!" As she said that, Finn came over, an over-filled cup of beer in hand. He didn't notice Santana's leg stretched out across the floor and tripped over her, the contents of the cup splattering all over Courtney. The girl let out a loud scream, kicking the taller boy in the ribs.

"You fucking asshole!" she screeched, "were you dropped on your head or are you just born stupid! God, I need to get cleaned off." She got up off the couch and headed up the stairs, weaving through the crowd of drunken classmates.

Rachel helped Finn off the floor, but her attention was more on Rory, who followed Courtney up the stairs. When Finn was up on his feet, Rachel attempted to follow the two, knowing what was heading Courtney's way. She was almost off of the couch when Santana pulled her back down, pain in her eyes.

"You need to help me with my ankle," she whined, "the orca probably broke my ankle." Rachel nodded and grabbed a piece of ice out of her cup to place on Santana's ankle. She pushed Courtney to the back of her mind, forgetting about the noise as she chatted with Santana and Brittany. What she didn't hear though was the multiple shouts of help or the screams coming from upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an Hour Later<strong>

"Dude, you know where Courtney and Rory went?" Finn slurred to an equally drunk Puck, who had just got back from upstairs.

"Don't know," Puck shouted over the music, "why?"

"I need to talk to Court," Finn answered, "I split beer all over her and I need to talk with her." Rachel tried to block out the conversation. She did not want to think about what Rory had probably done to her.

"I'll go check on them," Tina slurred, leaving Mike for the first time all night to climb not so gracefully up the stairs. Santana gave Rachel a leering look, noticing the guilt in her eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you hobbit?" she snarled. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud scream from upstairs. The glee kids stopped, while everyone else ignored them.

"Tina!" Mike screamed as he, followed by everyone else, ran up the stairs. Rachel pushed back everyone as she ran out the door, where she saw Tina standing shocked beside a tree.

But the tree wasn't as it was when everyone had arrived. Hanging by two branches, one by its feet and other by their neck, were two figures. Rachel burst into tears, immediately recognizing them as the two people she really did not want to see dead right now.

Rory and Courtney.

* * *

><p>AN :O Well, that's chapter 11. Hope you liked it. Two question:

1. Are you shocked by the double murder?

2. Do you know who the killer is?

Quick shout out to livelaughlove7495 who said this should be a top prioritie. Thxs! Review?

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


	12. Dying isn't a Girl's Best Friend

A/N Oh I love you guys. You know why? Because all the reviews I got for last chapter were about how sad it was the Rory died. Any sympathy for Courtney? No ok. So hi I missed you guys. Its been a while but I've been writing my butt off. I'm going to try and finish this and Maid in Manhatten so that new stories can be posted and old ones can be over and done with. Yay! So this chapter includes the anticipated Rory/Courtney death scene. I know I may get a couple bad reviews cause of this but whatever. Enjoy guys. Love you Bye!

* * *

><p>Rachel stared into the emotionless, cold eyes that used to be part of Courtney. Now they were just another piece of the puzzle that everyone wanted to put back together, but no one could make them fit. Just another part of her life ripped away.<p>

The police and the ambulance's had already arrived. Rory's body was now in a body bag, hidden somewhere in an ambulance. Rachel had said goodbye already to him. Even though he had been part of a series of meaningless murders.

A series that had already taken many of her best friends.

She now stood by herself on the Puckerman's lawn. Brittany and Santana had gone home in tears, with Brittany not even willing to look at her two dead friends. Mike, Tina, and Artie had gone inside, Deputy Schuester needing to interview Tina about what she saw. As for Puck and Finn, Rachel didn't know where they went off to. She really didn't care about where the fuck Puck was anyway.

She and Puck were done. It was no surprise to Rachel. Puck had to have been the killer of pretty much everyone. Well, minus Sam. Rachel knew that Rory had to be one responsible for that. But still, Puck had to be the killer. He had been gone when Courtney and Rory left, had a motive to kill Jesse, disappeared right before Sugar was killed, and had probably been there when Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were killed it all added up.

She had told Deputy Schuester about her thoughts, and he said he would add that to the case. But it wasn't set in stone that Puck would be arrested. Not until they got enough evidence against him. This really pissed Rachel off, since now the murders would kep piling up.

It was a mystery to her about what happened to Courtney and Rory. She had seen bloody footprints on the side of the house, a huge pool of blood underneath the bathroom window, and a knife that had been stuck in Rory's back. Rachel couldn't tell who killed who. Maybe Rory and killed Courtney and then Puck killed him or Puck killed them both. No one knows for sure.

Well, except for the person who killed them.

_45 Minutes Earlier_

"_That fucking jackass," Courtney hissed as she slammed the door to the upstairs bathroom. The bathroom immediately started smelling like beer when she entered. If it wasn't for Finn, she wouldn't be up here, her cheerios outfit nearly see-through and dyed brown._

_She turned on the sink and started splashing water over her face, sometimes splashing lightly on her cheerios uniform to get the beer out. Courtney closed her eyes for a bit, humming E T under her breath. She stayed like this for a while, washing the alcohol off her face and out of her uniform and hair._

_Suddenly, a loud swoosh that sounded exactly like a shower curtain opening rang through her ears. Courtney stopped for a moment. "What the fuck?" she muttered as she stood up straight and looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw horrified her. _

_Right behind her, knife raised in the air, was Ghostface._

_Courtney screamed, turning around and attempting the punch Ghostface. He grabbed her hand and stabbed her in the chest, causing Courtney to fall to the floor. The place where he stabbed her bled a little, but Courtney was not letting that stop her._

_She used her legs to knock Ghostface into the door. He slammed against it, nearly breaking it. Courtney scrambled up, but she wasn't fast enough. Ghostface was up in a flash and went to grab his knife. However, it had slid all the way across the room, under the window._

_Courtney raced across the room to grab it. Sadly, Ghostface was faster and pushed her forward as hard as he could. Courtney stumbled, tripping slightly on the knife, and fell through the window. With all of her might, Courtney grabbed the windowsill, hanging on for dear life._

_Glass stuck into her skin, blood flowing down her body, with some of the blood gliding into her eyes. Courtney tried to push herself up, but she was too weak. Ghostface came over, knife back in his hands. "Please," she begged, "please, don't kill me." _

_It seemed like Ghostface's smile grew bigger at her pleas. He slowly lowered the knife so that it was placed on the lower joint of her fingers. With a quick wipe, Ghostface ripped off a line of flesh of Courtney._

_Courtney screamed in agony, her hand dropping in pain. "HELP!" she screamed, hoping someone from downstairs was listening. She scrambled to get her bleeding hand up as Ghostface placed the knife on her other hand. _

"_No!" she screamed as he slit her hand. She felt herself falling, her arms waving as she fell and her eyes shut. She was ready for the cold pavement to crush her body, but was shocked to feel a pair of warm hands grabbing her wrists. Courtney opened her eyes to see that from the window she fell out of, instead of Ghostface, was Rory, grabbing her wrists for dear life._

"_R-r-Rory?" she whispered. He smiled down at her as he pulled her up. "It's ok, I got you," he shouted down. For the first time in a while, Courtney felt herself smile. She used her feet to climb up the side of the house, not caring that she was leaving bloody footprints._

_Soon Courtney was close enough to jump back into the house. She closed her eyes, waiting for Rory to pull her in. Instead, she felt Rory's hands go limp. She opened her eyes to see Rory lying limply on the windowsill, a line of blood coming out of his mouth. _

_And right behind him, was Ghostface, holding onto the knife which was stuck into Rory's back._

_Courtney screamed, struggling to climb up, one hand grasped in Rory's and the other trying to grab onto the windowsill. Ghostface laughed throatily as he pushed Rory out the window. Courtney screamed as she and Rory fell onto Puck's driveway._

_After a couple seconds of haziness, Courtney sat up. A pool of blood lay around her, her head throbbing from the blood loss. Her leg felt broken, which was quite a pain in the ass since it had just started to get better._

_Courtney turned over and saw to her dismay Rory, lying face down, and blood flowing out of his body at a rapid pace. She crawled over to him, flipping him over to see his eyes struggling to stay open. His forehead was crushed and it seemed as though the bone was caving in._

"_Rory," she cried, "Rory please don't leave me." His breath stuttered, his skin going colder and colder as he began to die. Courtney cried as she watched Rory close his eyes and die, a small smile on his face. She held onto his limp stature, crying into his shoulder. _

_After a couple moments of crying, she lifted her head, only to feel a strong arm wrap around her neck. She screamed, trying to pull whoever it was off her. A blade was placed on her neck and with a swipe, Courtney fell onto the pavement, lying on top of Rory, blood rushing out of her neck._

"Miss, we'll need you to step aside." Rachel turned around to see three paramedics: a female one with a kind face, a burly man carrying a pair of scissors, and a muscular but hairy man carrying a body bag. "Oh sorry," Rachel said as she stepped away from Courtney.

She watched the paramedics as the burly man cut the rope off of Courtney's neck. Her body nearly hit the gorund, but the women grabbed her and set her gently onto the floor. The hairy guy picked her legs up as he slid the body bag over he slim figure, zipping up Rachel's dead friend.

Tears started filling up Rachel's eyes . The female paramedic noticed and walked over to her, leaving the men to drag Courtney away. "Was she your friend sweetie?" the paramedic asked. Rachel nodded and leaned into the paramedic as she hugged her.

They hugged for a moment before the paramedic had to go, but not before wishing Rachel good luck with the killer. Rachel just stood there, all alone, until she felt a familiar arm wrap around her. She turned to see Santana, who had ears in her eyes.

"Come on Rach, let's go," she whispered. Rachel turned to leave, until she saw a note. She ran from Santana's arms to the note, ripping open the note from it's dried blood casing. Inside, in what seemed to be 2 different types of blood, read:

_Two little liars hanging in a tree, all because of good old me. _

_Nine are dead, 8 are alive, WHAT WILL YOU DO TO SURVIVE?_

_Rachel,_

_What a pleasure. It seems like you're a little shaken up. I don't know why. I mean, that bitch deserved it and you knew Kermit killed Trouty Mouth right?_

_So I have a little favor to ask of you. Could you ask Tina if vampires can get killed by electricity? If yes, tell her to hide. Cause old Ghosty is ready for some Asian Fusion._

_Ghostface_

* * *

><p>AN Oh mah gosh. I know I'm gonna get alot of hate reviews for killing Rory that way. Oh well. So do you like it? So before I go, I need to pimp someone out. It is animeprisoner, aka JOANNE! Yes she has a Fanfiction account. SO please check her out. Review? Love you guys Bye!

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek


	13. INCEPTION! Oh and an Actualy Good Story

A/N #I, I, I love little girls they make me feel so GOOD! I, I, I love little girls they make me feel so BAD!#

Wait a second. Randomness, Pedo Bear, and singing? That can only mean one thing: ITS WHITNEY BITCH! That's right everyone I'm BBBAAACCKKK! You miss me?

ANGRY TROLL: No you dumb bitch!

Wow thxs troll. Ok thxs 4 being patient. I have been busy trying to write the last of my Scream and MIM chapters and keeping my grades up and watching Alice in Wonderland and reading My Immortal. For those of you who don't know My Immortal is, it is the worst Harry Potter, maybe even overall, fanfics in the history of the world. Look it up.

Anyways, so I will be answering reviews and pimping a couple people out at the end of this chapter. But now our feature presentation: Rachel Berry in Scream Chapter 13. In which we learn about Puck's past and Asian Fusion may be destroyed. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Rachel stormed into the Lima City Police Station, fire in her eyes. <em>That asshole, <em>she thought, _how dare he drop our case. _

She had just gotten the letter this morning, which stated that because of lack of evidence the case of 8 murders and 1 attempted murder had been dropped. DROPPED. As if the murders had never even happened, even though 2 had happened last night.

Deputy Schuester had promised her they would keep the case open, that Quinn, Jesse, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sugar, Sam, Rory, and Courtney would get was he wrong.

The letter said that because of a LACK of suspects and evidence, the case was closed. The bodies would be buried in the coming weeks, the evidence would be secured in a room in the station where evidence form past cases were held, and the judge would prosecute Karofsky. It was Rachel's worst nightmare.

But she wasn't going down without a fight. Her best friends had been killed by possibly Puck (or in Sam's case a now deceased suspect.) She wasn't going to let that just disappear.

There was only one thing that Rachel could do: prove Puck guilty herself.

Ignoring the protests from a passing officer, Rachel speed-walked towards a door reading **KEEP OUT: ONLY ALLOWED PERSONNEL ALLOWED. **She ignored it, and using a bobby pin, Rachel unlocked the door and snuck in.

The room was similar to the evidence room, only the room was way bigger. Filing cabinet after filing cabinet lined the room, with a few tables in the middle. Each table was similar to the evidence rooms tables, since they both were scattered with old evidence. A single light bulb that hung from the ceiling lit the room

Rachel dashed towards the file cabinets, starting with the A's and working her way down to W. She grabbed the files for Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Rory, Kurt, Mercedes, Sugar, Jesse, and Courtney and stuffed them into her purse.

She then looked at the evidence tables, and after a while found the evidence from her case. Knifes, notes, newspaper clippings, pieces of glass and metal, scraps of the victims hair. All of it either went into her purse or into her bra.

Before Rachel left however, she went back to the P filing cabinet. She searched it until she found the PU section, where she emmdiatly found Puckerman. She grabbed it and went over to the light, which hung over the only table with a chair. She nearly ripped it open to see what dirt they had on Puck, but was shocked to see something else.

Instead of a picture of Puck, there was a picture of someone else: Aaron Puckerman. He looked exactly like Puck, although they had multiple differences. Aaron's hair was blonde and fully grown, locks of it getting into his eyes. A large scar lined his cheek, going from his dark circled eyes to his jawline. And his eyes were a piercing blue, kind of like a mixture of Rory's and Kurt's.

Rachel flipped to the first page, which read the name **AARON PUCKERMAN **in bold. Underneath, was a long list of his crimes. She nearly gasped at what this Puckerman had done.

The list stated that Aaron was arrested for burning down a neighbor's house, blinding their young daughter. Then he was arrested for attempted murder of his girlfriend and her friends. And finally, he had escaped custody after killing a school bus of 5th graders, who were heading back from a field trip. He had apparently set the gas tank on fire, leading to no survivors, and 21 sets of parent's devastated.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rachel turned to see a Latin man in a police uniform in the doorway. She hid the file under the back of her top, keeping it from his view.

"Sorry, I just dropped something last time I was here, and I needed to get it back." The officer just nodded and motioned for her to leave. Rachel nodded before dashing out of the room and out the station, all while trying to keep Aaron's file from falling out.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30 AM<strong>

Lying on her bed, Rachel stared up her bedroom ceiling. Across the top of it was Rachel's latest creation: a full ceiling collage of photos of her living and deceased friends.

She had spent the rest of her time after her visit to the police station on this. It had taken hours to complete, since most of the pictures in the police files were of bodily wounds and of their dead bodies. After hours of printing off pictures from Facebook, Twitter, and from personal files, Rachel had finally enough pictures. Another 2 hours later, pictures of Quinn, Courtney, and the others were taped onto her ceiling.

After she was done, Rachel decided to reminisce about the memories from each picture. Each picture had so many memories, delightful and horrifying; it was hard to keep them straight.

There were pictures of Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Courtney in there Cheerio outfits and Sam, Finn, Artie, and Mike in their football uniforms, all of them looking so happy, although there was a few of Santana looking like she would smack whoever else was in the frame.

A lot of pictures were from the parties, consisting of Puck, Sam, and Finn chugging down beer to Sugar drunkenly singing karaoke (a past time from most of Rachel's parties,) sounding even worse than usual.

Then there were the pictures of the deceased with their former significant other. Kurt and Blaine, Quinn and Finn, Sam and Mercedes, Rory and Courtney. Even a few of Jesse and Rachel. They were all there.

The rest were of random moments in their friendship. Pictures consisted from school functions, show choir competitions, and just a few pictures of them hanging out. And right in the middle was the last picture they took together right before Quinn's death: their Glee Club photo from the yearbook.

That picture really interested Rachel, since everyone looked so different then. Santana used to be so fresh faced and pretty, but now she wore dark circles under her eyes, matted hair, and tear stained cheeks. Blaine looked like his old self, a smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around Kurt. Now he had a frown where his smile should be, scars lining his body, and no Kurt to pose with. And as for Quinn and the others, well they just looked alive.

But it was what Puck looked like that confused Rachel. In the picture she had stolen from the police station, Puck's eyes were light blue but in the school picture they were hazel, his hair was black but the mug shot showed blonde, and a scar lined his cheek, even though it wasn't there anymore. It just didn't make sense.

Rachel got up from her bed, instead standing up on a chair, and gently peeled off the club photo. She then got off and grabbed the mug shot of Puck, along with his records.

The appearance of Puck and Aaron was uncanny, sans the eyes, hair, and cheek. Besides the murders and arson records, the records were correct. It had to be the real Puck. But then she noticed the key information on the records under appearance:

**Scar measured around 12 inches along back**

Everything clicked inside of Rachel's brain. That scar WAS there. She had seen it before, when she and Puck had sex for the first time. He told her it was from a car accident and to just ignore it, but Rachel knew better than to believe that now.

She kept reading on and learned all she needed to get Puck arrested. Each part of the murders was linked to Puck/Aaron's records.

**Is able to break into houses by jumping though plate glass. **Quinn's house had been broken into by Ghostface jumping through her sliding door, made of plate glass.

**Has incredible accuracy. **Jesse had a knife tossed though his window when he was attacked and it had landed perfectly in his chest.

**Can break into a house using household items.** Blaine's house had been broken into by a discarded bottle opener.

**Is a known arsonist.** Blaine's house was set on fire.

**Knows how to sew through human flesh.** Mercedes' stitched up lips.

**Can climb up buildings in seconds. **Sugar was thrown off the fourth story of her house.

**Can create nooses easily.** Courtney and Rory were found hanged.

**Can cut through flesh with ordinary kitchen knives**. Courtney's fingers.

And finally:

**Can use blood as a writing ink.**

Every note found at the crime scene was written in blood. Deputy Schuester said it was a special talent the killer had. And since the writing was different on Sam's note from the others, Rory must have done that kill.

Rachel nearly fainted as she realized she was right: Puck was the murderer

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Rachel groaned as she hit snooze on her alarm clock. She hated that she had to go to school today. With all the evidence she had, Puck would be in jail by the end of the day. But she didn't want to wait till then. She needed justice now.

Still half asleep, Rachel got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She did her daily routine of brushing her teeth and hair, washing her face, and getting dressed, but skipped breakfast. If she could throw up the water she had drank 5 minutes ago, then there was sure as hell no way that she could hold down breakfast.

She just decided to walk to school, ignoring Santana and Brittany's requests to drive her. Since school had been cancelled yesterday because of the deaths, Rachel hadn't seen the two girls. They were in a frenzy about Courtney's death at the moment, but Rachel really didn't care.

As she neared the school, Rachel noticed Santana outside, tears in her eyes. Rachel ran up to the Latina, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"San what's wrong?" Santana just pointed towards the door. With a quick hug, Rachel ran into the building. Inside , Artie and Brittany stood near the trophy case, tears in their eyes. Rachel came next to them, and what she saw nearly made her faint.

Inside, lay a burnt up Tina. Her eyes no longer were open and a trail of blood went down her face. Rachel went to open it up so that she could get Tina out of there, when Finn shouted across the hall, "Guys! Get in here right now!" Artie, Brittany, and Rachel ran towards Finn, who was standing in the boys washroom doorway. Santana soon followed them. The four looked inside and nearly screamed when they saw Mike, lying on the floor face up, a large gash along his chest and blood splattered everywhere.

And his chest still moving.

* * *

><p>AN DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! So did you like? I hope so. So before I answer 3 reviews and pimp out 3 people, I need to annoucence something. Well 3 things.

I am going to Florida from the 15th to the 26th, so there will be no updates during that time period. I know its sad Im sorry guys. *Gives everyone a hug (and all the hot guys a kiss)* JK!

I am going to try to finish Scream before then so look out for more updates.

And finally, if I get to 100 reviews between now and when I get back, I will do Scream 2.

Ok and now for the reviews!

Dear matt4321: Finally! Someone who actually LIKES Courtney!

Dear JymeeDakis: Well Jymee, it's a little thing called INCEPTION.

Dear ForeverLivebymusic: I love you too :D

And that's my review response. I will do more next time I promise. Just be patient. Anyways now for my pimping out of the chapter. This is where I tell you guys to read the others stories.

First up is GirlInTheMirror121, who has been reading for a bit. She has some really awesome and sad stories, with a lot of her work being Tragic Romance section. They are really good and I advise you to check it out. Next up is ForeverLivebymuic, who has reviewed A LOT of these chapters. Her stories consist of A LOT of Rory. Seriously only 2 stories don't have Rory as the character. Please check out her (or him I don't really know.) Finally, again I am imping out animeprisoner aka Joanne. But this is for a good reason. Soon she will be posting a story that is a parody of a poular mive. That movie involves a tiger, missing teeth, Vegas, and a dude marrying a hooker. I don't if that will happen in the story but please just check her out. Oh and tell her a good Would You Rather for Rory, since she is stumped. Or not it all depends.

Love you guys. Review?

Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


	14. Blood On the Bathroom Floor

A/N I'm such an idiot. Why didn't people tell me what "pimping out" meant? You know what I'm changing it to the Recommendation section. That sounds way better.

Anyways HI! Told you I would be back. Before I answer your questions, I would like to make to announce that I now have a beta! Yes, my new beta is GirlInTheMirror121, who finally convinced me to get one and offered to do that. Hopefully she can come back for Scream 2. All I need is 40 more reviews from now till the 27th. Hopefully we can do it. And now on to the comments.

Dear GirlInTheMirror121: I think you know the answers to that already ;)

Dear foreverlivebymusic: Oh thank you! And yeah, Mike is still alive. I think no one noticed because of the Ryan Murphy writer in my brain is completely ignoring him, Tina, and Artie.

Dear *blank anon*: My day was pretty depressing that day so hence how sad Rory and Courtney's death scene was.

Dear ladyluck96: Yes sadly he had to die to keep my twisted story intact. Sorry if I made you depressed.

Dear livelaughlove7495: Shout outs are so much fun aren't they? And again, if I don't throw in THAT kind of twisted-ness, Scream will die and go to Fanfiction hell (hold that thought.)

Dear ShortLittlePixie: Trust me, cliché is the new craze. I've been using it in every chapter so far. I think.

I seriously need more reviews. I can't live on 2 reviews a chapter. Ok rant aside, it's time for chapter 13! This will include Tina's death, Mike's fate, and another death. Let me tell you something first, what you are thinking now about who is the killer will be WAY off. Promise. Love you guy's bye!

Beta Reader: GirlInTheMirror121

* * *

><p>"MIKE!" the four screamed as they gathered around his almost lifeless body. Mike's breath hitched as Finn pushed down on his chest, trying to save him. Along with Brittany and Santana, Rachel was in tears as she watched her friend die in front of her.<p>

_You need to get to the police now, _she thought. She almost did, if it wasn't for Artie being uncomfortably close to her. That, and the fact that she needed to be there for Mike. Suddenly Mike took a deep breath, and for a moment everything was still, as though the world had stopped turning.

"Mike, dude, are you ok?" Finn ended the stillness with those words. He stopped pressing on his chest as Mike raised himself a little bit off of the floor, but not much. Finn and Artie tried to keep him up, but Mike didn't have the strength he used to have.

"W-w-where's T-t-t-Tina?" he uttered, his voice airy and weak.

"Mike I'm sorry but…" Artie started but was cut off by Mike. "I found her here. I found her getting killed. I tried to save her. Please tell me she's ok."

"Wait, you SAW her getting killed?" Finn asked. Mike nodded, making the room fall silent. It was soon broken by Mike coughing up a storm, blood streaming down the sides of his mouth. Santana muttered a quick "eew" before pulling a tissue out of her jacket and dabbing the blood away.

"What happened?" Brittany asked. "You don't want to know," muttered Mike, who looked like he would pass out any moment. "Tell us," Brittany whispered. Mike's eyes were slightly closed, his pupils dilated and his body going weak, but he used a bit of his remaining strength to nod.

"Alright, but it's not a pretty story." The group came in closer so that they could hear Mike's tale.

* * *

><p><strong>7:45 AM<strong>

"Tina!" Mike called down the silent hallway. He and Tina had shown up early for school since they both had nothing better to do, but now Mike couldn't find Tina anywhere.

He kept searching the muted hallways of McKinley, stopping to look at a small memorial for the deceased students. It was heartbreaking to see all the smiling faces of his friends next to burnt out candles, barely alive flowers, and notes of remembrance from family and friends. After a moment of staring at the case, Mike continued his journey around the school.

When he passed the science room, Mike felt a slight electrical serge come from the room. Without thinking about what could be inside, he opened the door, which was luckily unlocked. What he saw was the worst thing he could ever see.

Lying on the desk was Tina, who seemed barely alive, twitching on the desk with a car battery attached to a battery charger on her fingers. "NO!" Mike screamed as he ran to his love, taking the charger off. A wave of electricity went through him, causing Mike to scream at the pain.

He lifted Tina's body off the desk and onto the floor. Her skin was paler than usual, with her pupils dilated and her body still twitching. Mike held her, trying to calm down Tina's twitching body. "Oh Tina," he cried softly as he felt her body go limp.

Before he could set her back down, a sharp pain went through his shoulder. Mike screamed and turned around to see Ghostface holding a knife that was right in his back. Blood gushed out of him as Ghostface stabbed him more and more. Mike tried to fight him off, but Ghostface had a death grip on him as he pulled Mike to the bathroom.

Ghostface dropped Mike on the floor and raised his knife. It placed a foot on Mike stomach to keep him from getting up as he plunged the knife into Mike's abdomen. Mike yelled out in agony, blood squirting out of his back and stomach. A long stream of blood soon formed on his shirt, some of it going onto the floor.

Mike watched as Ghostface pulled the knife out of him, increasing the blood loss, and left the bathroom. Mike just lay there, waiting to die. He knew Tina was probably already dead and that someone would find her body soon. Maybe someone would find him soon, since students would start piling in any minute, maybe even quick enough to save him.

But right now he didn't want to live; he just wanted to be with Tina again. It took a while for the bleeding to stop and soon Mike felt himself going limp. If it wasn't for Finn going to the bathroom after seeing a stream of blood coming out of the door frame, Mike would have died there and then.

* * *

><p>By the end of Mike's story, everyone was in tears. Finn and Artie went to go fetch Tina's body out of the trophy case while the girls stayed with Mike.<p>

"Mike, I'm so sorry," Rachel said as Santana and Brittany made a pillow out of their jackets to support Mike's head.

"It's alright," he mumbled, "at least now I know that I can die knowing that I'll see Tina up there with me." The girls stared at him. "What do you mean, die? Mike, you're going to be alright," Santana mumbled back. Mike shook his head.

"Guys I know what's going to happen to me. I've lost too much blood to live on. Besides I have nothing left to live for."

"You can't just give up on your life Mike!" Brittany cried, but Mike didn't listen.

"I just have one last thing to say." The girls nodded for him to continue. "Please don't give up hope on finding the killer. For me."

And with that, Mike's body became limp and cold, and with a soft smile on his face died there on the boy's bathroom floor. The girls cried over him, with Rachel being the most emotional about it. _11 down 6 to go, _Rachel thought as she heard sirens blazing in the background.

* * *

><p>School was cancelled that day, and Rachel was glad. The sooner she got home, the better, since she needed to send the files to the police station pronto. Actually, it was more like the sooner Puck was in prison the better.<p>

She walked alone, telling her friends she needed time alone, and recounted the events of the last few months.

Rachel remembered the night Quinn was found dead. She was at home scrolling through movies** on** Netflix to see if anything was on. The call had scared the crap out of her, but it was what they had said that scared her more. It replayed in her mind over and over.

_Miss Berry, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but your friend Quinn died this evening._

Along with what the paramedic had said about Courtney and her being friends and the letter from the Ohio State Police Board, it was always on her mind. It was sad to think, no to know, that your friend was gone and you could do nothing about it.

Soon enough Rachel was home. She quickly unlocked the front door and ran upstairs, not bothering to say hi to her dads. She slammed her door shut and turned around to see the horror in front of her.

On the nightstand were not the files or the evidence, but only a single blue post-it. Rachel dashed over to it, and read the blood written writing:

_Rachel,_

_It seems like you might have figured out who I am. Although you may be wrong. Just because something says one thing doesn't mean it's true._

_But just to be safe, I'm keeping your evidence._

_Although, if you really want it back, meet me at Noah Puckerman's house at 10:35. Be there and I'll give you back your evidence._

_Unless you REALLY want to destroy a life._

_Ghostface_

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 PM<strong>

With fire in her eyes, Rachel drove across Ohio. Puck needed to know how she felt. How she knew about him and the killings. And how he got rid of all the evidence she had against him.

As she drove, the radio stayed off, seeing as every song reminded her of her friends. It was too depressing to even listen to pretty much anything nowadays. Everything just reminded her of all of them.

She crossed Billings Avenue onto Highway 7A, the only highway connecting to where Puck lived. Rachel closed her eyes, trying to block out the fact that it was down this highway where Rory and Courtney got killed.

And how a couple blocks away was where Sam was killed.

Or that a couple miles away was where Blaine's house used to be.

Or that McKinley was a mile away, the place where just 3 months ago, the entire gang was together and alive.

Rachel opened her eyes again to see a glimpse of someone pushing something into the street. She looked closer to see what it was, and was shocked to see it was a who instead.

It was Artie, to be exact.

She screamed, swerving into the next lane as she just missed Artie. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the driver behind her wasn't so lucky, since he or she hit Artie square on. Rachel turned away from the incident, only to be greeted by to headlights, as she and another car made contact.

* * *

><p>AN :O Didn't see that coming did ya? And NO, that's not my big cliff-hanger/surprise. We'll get to that in chapter 17 (possibly 16.) So I have no recommendations today since I haven't read much of my reviewer's fanfics (I'm such a bad person.) Please don't hate me. Review?

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


	15. Nightmares

A/N Hello kind readers. I'm super sad: 1 because only 2 people reviewed last chapter, and 2, because the wonderful woman that is Whitney Houston died yesterday afternoon. I will always love her: she was the reason my name is Whitney and because I grew up listening to her and loving her music. I will never forget the impact she put on my life, and I hope we never forget her legacy.

Ok, before chapter freaking 15 starts, I have 2 stories. They're both messed up and either Fanfiction or Glee centric, so bear with me..

Story 1: My sister, Nicole, decided to watch Glee with me on Tuesday. Apparently she likes Ricky Martin so she and my mom decided to watch. My sister told me next week that she LIKES it now. Boy was I shocked, since she was always calling it gay and stupid. However, she also sad this "I don't like Brittany." SIN AGAINST NATURE! That and she only likes Kurt. Oh, am I going to make her love someone besides Kurt, I guarantee you that.

Story 2: I got a PM the other day from a Fanfiction user who I won't say their name since they might be reading this. Well, this user probably read Scream because they PM'd me this "We are all going to hell." That, my friends, was my Wednesday night

Anyways, here's chapter 15. Only 3 more to go! This chapter is… well just pretty disturbing and depressing. Enjoy!

"Miss Berry? Miss Berry can you hear me?" A bright light shone in Rachel's slightly open eyes. She groaned in agony as she opened her eyes fully. It felt as though her eyelids had sand paper underneath them.

"Miss Berry?" Rachel looked up into the paramedic from Puck's party and another paramedic holding a flashlight. In the background, medics were trying to fix up a blonde woman and two blonde little girls. Near the ambulance, multiple medics were wrapping a body up in a body bag.

"Wh-wh-what h-h-happened?" she muttered softly. "Miss Berry you were just involved in a car accident," the medic from before explained, "you collided with the car owned by Miss Charlotte Baker which contained her and her daughters. They suffered from a concussion each, while you have a broken wrist. You'll be better in no time."

Rachel blocked out the paramedic when she noticed a wheelchair lying near the ambulance. It was crushed up on one side, with the wheel on the non-crushed side flattened. A pair of driving gloves covered in blood and a pair of crushed glasses lay on the seat. She pointed her finger at it.

"What about Artie?" The medics turned to the wheelchair, somber looks on their faces. "The boy in the wheelchair?" Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry but the car behind you crashed into him. He was pronounced dead at the scene of the crime."

She felt her body go cold. _Oh god, _she thought, _oh god no. _He couldn't be dead. They couldn't be down to 5 survivors. Well, 6 including Blaine. But Blaine was in a coma so he was knocking on death's door. Her eyes screamed horror when she saw a middle aged woman, probably Artie's mom, crying as a man pushed Artie's wheelchair away.

"NO!" Rachel screamed, trying to get off of the stretcher. Sadly she was confined to the gurneywith fabric constraints, along with the medics trying to hold her down.

"Miss Berry please calm down," the other paramedic said, "it was apparently a quick death. He experienced no pain whatsoever." Rachel lay back down, but she wasn't happy with the medic**'s** answer. Just because Artie hadn't experienced much pain didn't make the situation much better. Artie was dead, no matter how much you sugar-coated it.

The paramedics each grabbed a side of the gurney and started moving Rachel towards an ambulance. As they moved, Rachel noticed the blonde woman and her daughters. The youngest of the girls had a long scar across her face, one so it deep it probably would need stitches. The other little girl had a cut lip, scratches along her bare arms, and a bandage around her forehead. As for the mother, she was unconscious and wore a neck brace.

_Boy__**, **__can the paramedics sugar-coat things, _Rachel thought.

But before she got to her ambulance, she noticed Artie's wheelchair, mainly what was on the flattened wheel. It didn't look like a normal puncture. It looked more like a knife stab.

_Knife stab, _Rachel thought, her eyes widening. _Ghostface._

That night in the hospital was not a good one. Besides trying to sleep with a cast on, all Rachel could hear was moans from her fellow patients and dreams about her dead friends.

Every dream seemed so graphic; it was like it was playing out right in front of her. They started out not as bad, with Ghostface attacking Tina in a forest. When he stabbed her, ribbons came out instead of blood and she died instantly, as though she felt no pain.

Those dreams soon morphed into more sinister ones. The more memorable of the second set was of Quinn and Sam, back when they were dating. They were making out, when Sam pulled out a knife and stabbed Quinn through the heart. All she could hear wasscreaming as Quinn died a slow and painful death.

But the third set was the worst. The deaths were more torturous than before, where Ghostface electrocuted, decapitated, dismembered, burned, and smashed in their faces. It was so tough to watch, that it made Rachel wake up more than once screaming.

Once Rachel had stayed up for 2 hours, trying to keep the dreams happening. It wasn't long until she finally fell asleep and for a while the dreams were pretty normal. Until the dreams took a terrible turn.

_Rachel woke up with a start to see slightly faded creatures in front of her. They were faceless, and besides a hinting of color over where their chests and private were, the rest of them was the color of skin._

_Rachel went to touch the one closest to her and was shocked to see it morph into something else. Hair grew on it, blonde hair that went down to its shoulders. Then green eyes formed, along with a mouth and nose. Rachel gasped as the creature turned into Quinn._

"_Hello Rachel," Quinn said cynically. Rachel backed up so that her head touched the wall. Quinn reached touched the figures beside her, and one by one the victims of Ghostface appeared. Jesse, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sugar, Sam, Courtney, Rory, Tina, Mike, and Artie, they all stood in front of her, each mumbling "Hello Rachel" when they were in full form_

"_What do you want from me?" Rachel muttered. "We want a lot from you Rachel," Quinn croaked, "you played a role in all of our deaths." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You know damn well know that if you had decided to spend the night with me I would still be alive," Quinn snarled._

"_Or that if you had told me to fuck off when I asked if you wanted someone to walk with I wouldn't be dead," Jesse added._

"_Or that if you had went to the police when you had suspicions about Rory and Puck that you could have saved me, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sugar," added Kurt._

"_Or if you had followed me upstairs, me and Rory wouldn't be dead," Courtney snarled._

"_Or that if you had gone to the police that night with your evidence, me, Mike, and Artie wouldn't have died," Tina said._

"_I'm sorry!" Rachel screamed, "if I would have known…."_

"_If you had known what! That we would all die because of your STUPIDITY! Rachel, even I would have gone after Courtney and not have checked out Santana's ankle. It's the right thing to do!" Quinn screeched._

"_It wouldn't have taken away 2 lives as well," Courtney added, "and you would have had caught Puck in the act."_

"_I was going to!"_

"_But you didn't!" Rory yelled._

"_So now we have to return the favor. An eye for an eye, am I right?" Quinn said nonchalantly as pulled a knife from behind her back. The others did too, and they all had them raised above Rachel. Rachel screamed as they all plunged their knives into her body._

Rachel screamed herself awake for the 5th time that night.

The next day Rachel was let out of the hospital and was able to go to school. That day seemed as worse as the night, since it seemed like everyone thought SHE killed Artie and not some guy behind her.

All day Rachel received looks of disgust. It seemed like no one, besides Santana and Brittany, believed her story. When they were forced to be lab partners, all Rachel saw Puck do was whisper to a bunch of jocks about the accident. It was torture.

Soon lunch had come, and Rachel was back at her usual table with Brittany and Santana. Thegirls were trying to comfort her, with Brittany whispering comforting stories into her ear and Santana cussing anyone out that was whispering about her.

"Just ignore those assholes, they're just too afraid of Ghostface to think he killed Artie," Santana comforted.

"Yeah, they think you're such a great unicorn that they don't want to prove you didn't do it," Brittany added. Rachel gave her a confused look and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a scream.

The girls turned around to see a blonde cheerio running towards Coach Sylvester, who was on lunch duty, with a bag of pom-poms. They joined the crowd around them as the Cheerio showed her what was in the bag. The crowd gasped at what was lying on top of the pom-poms.

Inside the bag was Finn's head.

A/N May the story versions of Artie and Finn R.I.P with the wonderful Miss Houston. Oh, and the review and recommendation segment for chapter 5. I haven't read anything new from you guys (I'll probably just say people who I enjoy reading since I'm lazy like that) and because I only go 3 reviews. I need more guys! If you want Scream 2 to happen, then review! If you're an anon, great! I allow those people to review (unlike some users.) I will include the other 3 next time, but unless you don't want Scream 2 to happen, then please review.

Ok rant over. Review?

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


	16. Surprise! And I Accept Hate In Reviews

A/N _#L-U-V Brittana! # _Sorry I love that song. I think my version is better though.

HEY! I'm back! I missed you guys! Did any of you miss me?

Angry Troll: I did..

Hey troll, FUCK OFF! Sorry I'm pretty upset, since I just got blocked for 3 days from the Glee Wiki. Great….

Anyways, because I got a ton of reviews, I can do the review segment.

Dear TotalDramaGleek: First, you know what I say when someone says I hate you: I love you too! And I guess you read my mind with Artie Second, well, Rachel could have saved Courtney, right? And that's the whole point of the story, horror and tragedy mixed into 1. Finally, you all will know the answer to whether Puck's the killer or not today.

Dear GirlInTheMirror121: Your welcome! And I really don't think decapitated people can kill other people.

Dear BandGeek: Thank you very much. And sadly, Artie had to go. But at the end I think you'll be happy.

Dear Maggie Mellark: Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Puck. Blaine is currently knocking on death's door since he's in a coma.

Dear Anon: Well, be prepared for the end to be near.

Dear TommyH: Thank you, and again, you will learn soon if Puck is the killer or an accomplice.

Ok, before we start, I want to shout out to 2 wonderful people (well besides my wonderful beta): TotalDramaGleek and MitchieLoveXOXO123. They both personally contacted me (TDG on Fanfiction and MLXOXO on glee wiki) and said they really love this story and I decided that they deserved a shout out. Thanks guys!

Alright, here is the chapter 16 of Scream. Enjoy! Love you guys bye!

* * *

><p>"Oh my fucking god!" Santana screamed as the cheerio tipped the bag over. Finn's head, along with the pom-poms, splattered across the courtyard. Blood covered the concrete, students inching away from the head.<p>

"What the hell is this!" Coach Sylvester exclaimed as the cheerio ran away, cellphone in hand. Multiple other students also pulled out their phones, tapping in the number for 911.

"What's the number for 911?" Brittany whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel shooed her off as she kneeled down next to Finn's head. She cupped his face, trying to fight back tears.

The students started to clear away, leaving only Santana and Rachel standing near the scene. Rachel looked up to see that Santana was nearly in tears.

"San what's wrong?" she asked. "I-it's just I r-r-really want this to e-end," Santana stuttered. Rachel got up and wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Don't worry Santana, it will," Rachel said. Her eyes tried to stay on Santana but they flittered off to the background. They locked with Puck's, who was sitting with a bunch of jocks at a nearby table. Even from across the courtyard she noticed a glint of pride in his eyes. That asshole, Rachel thought as she mumbled something else to Santana:

"I promise you that."

* * *

><p>The school day went by without many stares. People were too busy mumbling about Finn's head on the ground to bother Rachel, Brittany, and Santana. The girls spent the rest of the day keeping Finn off of their brains, even though that was completely impossible.<p>

Soon the final bell rang and everyone cleared out. Rachel stood by her locker collecting her books. The image of Finn's head in that bag still cast a dark shadow in her brain with nothing keeping it off of that. She flinched when someone tapped her on the shoulder but was relieved to see it was Brittany.

"Hi Rach!" Brittany smiled, as though nothing was wrong. Typical Brittany, Rachel thought as she turned back to her locker.

"What do you want, Brittany?" she muttered as she gathered her books. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that San and I have Cheerios practice tonight, so you're going to have to be extra careful."

"Oh," Rachel mumbled, "well, don't worry. I just have a couple stops to make before I go home. I will be fine."

"Well, be careful ok," Brittany said, wrapping Rachel in a hug. She breathed a sigh of fear, knowing that maybe she should do this another day, when Santana and Brittany could come with her. But she needed to do this alone. She didn't want anyone else to see what was to come.

The girl freed themselves, Brittany smiling at her friend. "I'll see you later," Brittany said as she started down the hall. "Yeah, I hope so," Rachel shouted at her.

"Bye Rach!" Brittany shouted, waving to her friend.

Rachel waved back, hoping that they would see each other soon. And that neither of them got hurt.

* * *

><p>Rachel drove around Lima until she finally came across the Lima Cemetery. Her heart broke as she strolled under the iron arch with the words "Lima Graveyard" across it.<p>

A bouquet of multiple types of flowers in hand, she neared the place where her friends were buried. A figure in black stood across the row of graves where Quinn was buried, but Rachel just ignored them and started placing a flower on each grave.

She started with Rory, since Tina, Mike, Artie, and what was left of Finn wasn't buried anymore. She pulled a white gardenia out of her bouquet, and with a quick kiss to a petal, she gently placed it onto the ground.

Rachel repeated this action with every grave, pulling a flower out for each of her friends. A light purple orchid for Courtney, a pink peony for Sam, a red poppy for Sugar, an orange daisy for Mercedes, a yellow gerbana for Kurt, and a peach colored lily for Jesse. Finally, Rachel had just a red rose for Quinn.

Before going up to her grave, Rachel looked back at the array of colors scattered across the lawn. They were so pretty next to the other flowers from the victims other friends and family. It was bittersweet, knowing that even those they were in a better place, they were still victims of… some crazy person.

Rachel went up to Quinn's grave and tapped the figure on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but could you please move?" Rachel asked politely. The figure turned, revealing the depressed face of Santana. Rachel gave her a confused look.

"Santana, what are you doing here? Don't you have Cheerio practice?"

"What are you talking about? Cheerio practice is cancelled for the week since Coach Sylvester's…. incident with the pom-poms."

"But Brittany told me..." Rachel stopped as she realized what was going on. From the look on Santana, she probably knew what was going on. "BRITT!" The girls screamed. Rachel dropped the rose in the dirt as she ran off with Santana to her car.

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel burst into the school, which was luckily still open. They made a mad dash around the halls until they finally came to the main gym. Santana almost kicked the doors off their hinges as she ran into the gym.<p>

The girls were greeted by a stream of blood leading from the door to the middle of the gym, where a body lay.

"NO!" Santana screamed as she ran up to the body. Rachel quickly followed, but knew exactly who that was when Santana dropped to her knees and began crying. She inched towards the body, and gasped when she saw Brittany lying there, dead.

A stab mark still streaming blood was right on her heart. Coming out of her mouth was a pom-pom, and from the looks of her mouth, possibly several pom-poms jammed in her throat.

She kneeled down next to Santana and wrapped an arm around her. Santana stopped crying after a while, her eyes filled with fury. "THAT BASTARD!" she screamed, getting up off of the floor and running towards the exit, Rachel following suit.

"Santana," Rachel said, trying to grab onto the furious Latina, "calm down. We'll just go to the police and get this sorted out."

"No Rachel. This is personal. I loved Brittany, and now she's freaking dead! And all you want to do is call the police. Wow, you're more pathetic than I thought." Santana kept going to the exit, and with every step Rachel kept trying to grab onto her.

"Please Santana, don't do this. Puck will kill you!"

"Don't worry hobbit. I have a knife hidden in my bra so if he even dares to touch me, I'll go all Lima Heights on him. I'll be fine."

Rachel sighed. "Fine, just don't do something stupid." Santana rolled her eyes before leaving Rachel alone with Brittany. She went back to her dead friend and started cleaning her off. She pulled out the pom-pom out of her throat, and just like she thought, she found multiple other pom-poms jammed in her throat. She pulled those out too, and using Brittany's Cheerio jacket, she cleaned up the blood.

A scream broke through the air. Rachel dropped Brittany's jacket and ran out the door. She ran through the halls looking for the victim, but sadly had no luck.

That is until she found a little note hanging from a thumbtack on the billboard. Rachel ripped it off and slowly read it.

Dear Rachel,

It seems that you're slowly becoming outnumbered darling. Just 3 of you left, and I hope soon it's down to zero.

However you can save a life tonight. Meet me at the corner of Bridgeton and Avery, at the abandoned factory on the 3rd floor. I will be waiting with Santana, and unless you let yourself die, I will kill her. Don't bring police or not show up completely. Santana will die either way.

I'll be waiting

Ghostface

* * *

><p>Rachel drove as fast as she could to the corner of Avery Avenue and Bridgeton Road. Her heart was pounding, her hands nearly strangling the steering wheel. It felt like hours until she got there.<p>

Slamming the door shut, Rachel ran up into the building. The warehouse was pitch dark except for the light coming out of the cracked windows. She eased herself towards the steps, trying to keep herself from falling through the stairs.

After climbing the 3 flights of stairs up, Rachel made it to the third floor. In the middle of the room was a crate reading fragile. A single bulb hung from the ceiling illuminating the 2 figures next to the crate. Sitting in front was a gagged and bound Santana, trying to escape. On the side, a switchblade held eagerly at his hands, was Ghostface.

Rachel stormed towards him and grabbed Ghostface by the back of the mask.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" she screamed as she ripped the mask off the figure. She gasped at the face staring back at here. "Oh my god," she muttered.

"Didn't expect this, did you Rach," Kurt chirped.

* * *

><p>AN :O Didn't expect that did you? I'm that evil! D Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I missed writing this, and in 2 more chapters that is going to be permanent pain. Yes, after this there will be 2 more chapters: my explanation to everything that has happened and the final chapter. Sad isn't it? BUT, if I get 32 more reviews, Scream 2 will happen after I finish about 4 more stories. I have a new system: finish 5, start 1, until I finish all my other stories, then I will just do one story at a time. No recommendations today. Actually I might just retire that since it really isn't necessary. Ok? Please review! Love you guys Bye!

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
